Getting Her Back
by golfa chickie
Summary: Vin Spiederman still has feeling for his ex girlfriend, but what he doesn't know is she just might have those feelings as well. All he knows is that he wants to get back the one girl he can say he loves, but can he?
1. Preview

Hello everyone! Here I am with a new story….YAY!! I came up with an idea randomly one night and decided to go through with it. So here we are.

I have not forgotten about my other two stories, I promise. I hope to update this story at least twice a week. It will be ten chapters with an epilogue. I have seven and a half chapter typed up as of right now. This was just something fun to do during my winter break.

Also, I attempted to make a little preview/trailer thing for the whole story. I am not sure on whether I like it or not (more towards not at the moment), but it gives you some quotes and ideas about what to expect in the story. This takes place after season 2. No Karma. No Hunter.

I hope you guys enjoy and be sure to leave me some feedback and whether you are up for reading it. Enjoy!

* * *

_Getting Her Back_

**---Jude Harrison still had her ex boyfriend's heart, whether she knew it or not. ---**

"_I don't know, but he is not going to last like this. He can't joke his way out of those feelings whether he wants to or not." Kyle replied._  
"_I know, but has Jude been acting different around him?" Wally agreed._  
"_Yea, she had. What do you want to bet that they are together by grad?" Kyle asked._  
"_I am not betting you anything. You didn't pay up on the last two bets, plus I would say by senior prom." Wally replied._

**--- What she didn't know was he still had hers as well. ---**

"_Is there something on my face?" Speed asked once he realized that Jude was staring at him._  
"_No." Jude replied nervously._  
"_Then why are you staring at me?" Speed asked._  
"_I wasn't…well…I was…uh…thinking…but no…oh screw it." Jude said__as she leaned in to Speed. _

**---For Jude, acting on impulse caused reality…and her heart…to come at her fast. ---**

"_What does this mean Jude?" Speed asked as he held her._  
"_I think I want to try dating again. Go on a few dates and then maybe we could become a couple?" Jude whispered._  
"_Are you serious?" Speed asked shocked. _

**---Once feelings were admitted, Jude and Speed come to a conclusion…to date but secretly. Or so they thought. ---**

"_Yes mom?" Wally asked._  
"_Um, are your friends Jude and Vinnie dating again?" Wally's mom asked._  
"_In Speed's dreams, but no. She looks at him as only a friend. Why?" Wally replied._  
"_Because they are at the same restaurant as me and your dad, I saw them when I got up to go to the bathroom." Wally's mom told him._

**---Secret date are not always cracked up to what they are thought to be, especially if you have a nervous date as Jude learned. ---**

"_I am sorry I ruined our date." Speed said as he and Jude quickly walked out of the restaurant._  
"_It is ok." Jude lied. This date had to be on the top of her worst date list._

**---Everyone was noticing differences between Jude and Speed, mostly a certain drummer and a bassist. ---**

"_Ok, I am betting those two are together right now." Wally said to Kyle._

**_---_With their two best friends acting weird, Kyle and Wally decided to channel their inner spies. ---**

"_Look back! Look back!" Kyle shouted at the screen a little too loudly in the quiet movie theatre._  
"_Fuck!" Wally said as he pulled Kyle down on top of him._  
"_Dude, I don't like you like that." Kyle stated._  
"_No shit, dumbass. When you yelled look back at the movie screen, Juderman looked back. We almost got caught." Wally snapped._

**_--_-Dating can lead to unexpected statements or feelings being let out. ---**

"_I never expected to hear that." Speed whispered. _

**---Things were looking good for Jude and Speed; and Speed was letting Jude into his life. A life not many people knew much about. ---**

"_You want to take me to meet your dad?" Jude asked sort of shocked. She had never met Speed's dad and barely knew his mom._  
"_Yea, I would really like it if you met him and he could see how wonderful you are." Speed replied as Jude took his hand in hers. _

**_---_Though Jude was being let into Speed's not so public life, she had to learn how to help Speed out when his father through surprises at him. ---**

"_Vin, Lynli, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Anna." Eric said as the very young blonde sat down._  
"_What is a fi-nacy?" Lynli asked._  
"_That means I am going to marry her." Eric explained._  
"_Am I going to have two mommies now?" Lynli asked confused for a four year old._  
"_Speed, are you ok?" Jude asked as she started patting Speed's back as he coughed furiously._

**---Letting Jude into his life was hard for Speed, but Jude was letting him have more and more of her heart. Even more then she realized._ ---_**

"_Oh my god, what is this?" Stuart Harrison shouted as he stood in the doorway to his daughter's room._  
"_Dad, it isn't what you think." Jude said shocked._

**---One night, Jude finally realized how she _really_ felt for Speed. ---**

"_Sadie, I think I am in love with him. Last week he took me to meet his dad, and he really opened up to me. I saw a whole new side to him that no one even knows exist. I think I love him." Jude said as she realized she was in love._  
"_Then you need to tell him Jude." Sadie stated _

**---Not only was Jude in love, Speed was in love as well, and that scared Jude for some reason. ---**

"_Jude, I love you." Speed said as Jude stood there frozen._

**---Not reacting to someone's confession of love can cause problems, even more problems then if someone stated "oh" Jude learned. She needed to make things better, but Speed was not cooperating. ---**

"_Speed! Wait! I need to talk to you!" Jude shouted as she chased Speed down the street.  
_"_What?" Speed asked as he finally stopped._  
"_I love you." Jude said with a smile._  
"_What?" Speed asked not sure if he heard her right._  
"_I love you. I really do." Jude said as she jumped in Speed's arms and kissed him. "But there is something I should tell you…"_

**---Though Jude and Speed had admitted their feelings to one another, they had not come out about their relationship and one other surprise. ---**

"_Oh my god." Wally said as he and Kyle stood in Jude's bathroom._  
"_You don't think?" Kyle asked._  
"_It is positive, all three of them." Wally stated._  
"_When do you think they will tell us they are together?" Kyle asked as he stood there in shock._  
"_I don't know." Wally said as he looked at Kyle._  
"_Shit, I hear someone. We need to get out." Kyle said panicking as he and Wally quickly ran down the hallway._

**----Will things work out for Jude and Speed? Will they be able to find love or will the twist and turns of life keep them apart? Find out in _Getting Her Back_.**

And just for a funny preview:

"_She may be a bimbo, but Speed's got a hot new mom." Kyle and Wally sang as SME finished their "Speed's got a hot new mom" rap right when Anna walked in with Kwest._  
"_I think I am dead." Speed whispered as he stared at Anna._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star sadly (though I would love to have Tyler Kyte to myself. Tehehe)**

**Now Review!!**


	2. Chapter 1

Ok guys, here is the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and be sure to review. If you don't...I might just have to hunt you down and throw my law book at you. And I am willing to bet you don't want 2,000 pages of text over torts, negligence, fraud, embezzlement, and all that good stuff hitting you; probably like I don't want to have to read the whole thing in 6 weeks :-(

while on the topic of law... **Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, thank you**

Now read and review!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Most days at school are the same with their routines. You come to school, you go to class, you have lunch, you go to a few more classes, and then you are free to go. It becomes a part of everyone's daily routine every Monday through Friday, August through June. Everyone's routine varies though.

Just like Vincent Spiederman, Wally Robbins, and Kyle Bateman's school routine. It was more like, come to school, go to sleep, have lunch, go back to sleep, go to detention, and go home. In the minutes they spent awake, it was either talking to one another or checking girls out; every so often they stayed awake to take a test which somehow they managed to get a passing grade on.

Like any other day, it was a two periods away from lunch and SME was in History doing what they always did in that class…sleep.

Now, they just didn't lay their head down and go to sleep. Actually, some teachers never realized they were asleep, they just thought that there was some miraculous reason they were behaving. SME had it down to an art. They would have their books open, notebooks in place for taking notes, and usually a pencil in hand. They would then prop an elbow up on the desk and rest their heads on that hand. Them BAM, they were asleep.

"Having a nice dream _Vincent_?" Mrs. Borland, the history teacher asked as she got right by Speed's face.

"AHH!" Speed screamed as his dream went from kissing the girl of his dreams to his teacher.

When Speed woke up and screamed, he pushed the empty desk behind him back into Kyle causing Kyle to suddenly wake up. With Kyle's sudden wakening, he knocked his large history book off his desk. The loud thud of the book hitting the ground right by Wally caused Wally suddenly wake up. Wally's sudden movements caused him to fall out of his seat. Once the three ring circus act was over, the teacher was mad and the class was laughing.

"Do I even need to say it?" Mrs. Borland said clearly agitated.

"No." SME replied in unison as they stuck their hands out for their detention slips.

"Alright class, let's resume class." Mrs. Borland said as she walked up to the blackboard.

"Another Friday spent in detention!" Speed said sarcastically to Kyle and Wally.

"This sucks, I have a date tonight and I am picking her up at six and we don't get out of detention until five. I won't have much time to get ready." Wally complained.

"I feel sorry for your date." Kyle said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Wally snapped.

"I have a date with a hot cheerleader, but I have plenty of time to get ready. It only takes a matter of seconds to look this perfect." Kyle stated.

"Dude, you are so conceded at times." Speed replied.

"At least we don't lust over our ex like you do. I swear that is all you think about. Jude this, Jude that, Jude everything. You were probably doing her in your little dream a few minutes ago." Kyle said as Wally nodded in agreement.

"I was not _doing_ her in my dream. Sickoes." Speed retorted. He was just kissing her like he longed to in his little dream.

"Right, that would be a fantasy if he were to get in her pants." Wally said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Speed said falling to find the humor.

"Guys, something you would like to share?" Mrs. Borland asked.

"No." SME replied in unison.

A few minutes later, the door to the classroom slowly opened and Jude Harrison tried to come in unnoticed.

"Nice of you to join us today Miss Harrison, what have we done to deserve your great presence in class for once?" Mrs. Borland said clearly agitated at Jude being late once again.

"Sorry." Jude said as she took her seat between Speed and Kyle and right beside Wally.

"You can join your little band mates in detention once again." Mrs. Borland said handing Jude a detention slip.

As Mrs. Borland continued to teach her lesson, SME decided to stay awake for the remaining fifteen minutes.

"What did you guys do to get detention?" Jude asked.

"Sleeping." Kyle replied.

"Sleeping." Speed said.

"Snoring." Wally added.

"What?" Kyle, Speed, and Jude asked.

"That is what my slip says." Wally stated as he showed them his detention slip.

"Wally!" The three of them exclaimed.

"Harrison, Spiederman, Bateman care to share something with us?" Mrs. Borland asked.

"No." The three answered.

"One more disruption and I will send you four to the principal's office." Mrs. Borland stated.

"Why me? You were yelling at them, not me." Wally pointed out quickly.

"You probably had something to do with it Wally, like always. Now let's get back to class." Mrs. Borland said turning around.

"We will talk in detention." Jude stated as the three guys nodded their heads.

---------------

"What a pleasure to see you three once again." Mr. Nealy said as SME and Jude walked into detention.

"Mr. Nealy, how are you?" Speed asked as he took his seat.

"Stuck here, how do you think I am?" Mr. Nealy questioned.

"Why don't you just let us out early and we all win?" Wally suggested.

"Nice try Wally, it didn't work last week, or the week before, or the week before that. So it isn't going to work today." Mr. Nealy said.

"Damn…ang it." Kyle said quickly trying to cover up his cussing.

"Ok, I have a couple of important calls I need to make. Try not to destroy anything while I am gone and I will consider letting you three out early." Mr. Nealy said as he left.

After a few minutes, SME and Jude realized they were the only ones in detention.

"So, how much do you want to bet Mr. Nealy was calling his mistress?" Speed asked.

"Nah, I am going for the divorce lawyers, the wife, then mistress one and then mistress two." Kyle stated.

"Did you know that mistress one is the band teacher's wife and the secretary who recently had another affair with the junior high principal?" Jude asked.

"Why are we discussing this?" Wally asked.

"I don't know." Speed said in confusion as Kyle nodded in agreement.

"I am going to sleep." Wally said.

"Yea, me too." Speed stated.

"Might as well." Kyle said lying his head down.

SME went to sleep dreaming of different things.

In Speed's dream he was dreaming about him and Jude on a date where they were making out.

Wally dreamed of being a movie producer, a secret wish of his.

Kyle's dream was more like a fantasy for him. He was dreaming he was lying in a bed with a bunch of topless, busty blondes who were fulfilling his every desire.

Jude on the other hand was trying to write a new song, but filled her notebook page with little drawings. One drawing in particular scared her. It was a heart that had _VS_ wrote in it. She quickly scratched it out and tried to ignore it.

"Alright guys, you can leave now." Mr. Nealy said as he walked in the room.

"Ok, I see only one of you heard me." Mr. Nealy stated as Jude got up.

"I will wake them. Thanks Mr. Nealy, have a good weekend." Jude said as she looked at the sleeping SME.

---------------

"So, do you guys have any plans tonight? I was thinking we could have a band night at my place since Sadie is out with Kwest and my dad is who knows where." Jude asked as she and SME walked down the steps of the school.

"Hot date with a cheerleader." Kyle replied.

"Date." Wally said.

"Not a thing." Speed said a little disappointed.

"You can still come over if you want Speed. We could work on a song or just pig out on junk food." Jude replied.

"I might." Speed said trying not to sound eager or desperate.

"Cool, see you guys later." Jude said as she ran and jumped in her car.

"I might." Wally said imitating Speed.

"Come over and do you all night in my mind just like I was in detention." Kyle added as he and Wally laughed.

"Shut the hell up you two. I was not doing her in my mind you sickos." Speed said as he walked over to his car and jumped in.

"Dude has it bad." Kyle said as he and Wally watched Speed leave.

"Very, do you think he will ever tell her he still has feelings?" Wally asked.

"I don't know, but he is not going to last like this. He can't joke his way out of those feelings whether he wants to or not." Kyle replied.

"I know, but has Jude been acting different around him?" Wally agreed.

"Yea, she had. What do you want to be they are together by grad?" Kyle asked.

"I am not betting you anything. You didn't pay up on the last two bets, plus I would say by senior prom." Wally replied.

"Whatever, I am out." Kyle said as he walked to his car.

"Have fun and don't catch anything." Wally yelled.

"Have fun with your mom!" Kyle yelled back before he shut the door to his car and left. **to review before his date with the hot cheerleader ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY! A new update****. Thanks to all those who reviewed, and those who didn't...watch out, my law book is on its way to hit you. muahahaha!  
Anyways, here is the new chapter. You know the drill, read and review or get hit with the killer law book ;). Chapter 3 should be up in a couple days. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"To go or not to go?" Speed asked himself as he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. "I want to spend time with her, but she wants to be_just_friends, but I want her back. I mean, this is one way to spend time with her but then again it makes this all harder for me. What to do?" Speed wondered out loud.

"Who are you talking to Vinnie?" A little four year old girl with curly blonde pig tails asked as she climbed on Speed's bed.

"Myself Lynli." Speed replied to his little sister.

Looking at Lynli, Speed could still remember when his mother told him she was pregnant with Lynli. He was almost fourteen and didn't take it so well. He was going to be fourteen years older then his little sister and had been an only child up till then. To make it worse, his mother revealed that Lynli was his full sister.

Now, normally people may not think that was so bad, but it was when your parent's had gone through a horrible divorce at age seven it was. Speed remembered that divorce, he had to live with his Aunt and Uncle because of it for a year and a half. Finding out his parents had created a baby was a shock, and to make it even bigger, they weren't getting back together because his mother now had a new boyfriend. Once Lynli was born, Speed did get to see his dad more because he came around to be part of Lynli's life as she grew up.

"Why are you talking to yourself Vinnie?" Lynli asked.

"Because that is what you do when you are old and lonely." Speed replied.

"But you aren't old and you have me so you don't have to be lonely." Lynli reasoned.

"That is true, I have you." Speed said as he tickled his little sister. "Do you think I should go Jude's house tonight?"

"I like Jude, she is fun and pretty." Lynli replied.

"I think I will go over then." Speed said after a minute of thinking.

"Will you play with me first?" Lynli asked.

"I suppose, you want to color?" Speed asked not sounding to thrilled.

"YAY!" Lynli yelled as she jumped off the bed and handed to her room to prepare for coloring.

---------------

"Just knock on the door." Speed said as he stood in front of Jude's door. Speed stood there for a couple minutes before he started to knock. Then he stopped and looked in the window. In the window he saw Jude dancing around with her hair pulled up as she cleaned and listened to her iPod. _Damn, she looks so beautiful. I wish I could just give her one kiss, that is all. Why can't I get over her? She got over me, yet I can't get over her. If she only knew. _Speed thought.

---------------

"What movies are on the television? I am sorry I didn't make it to the movie store to rent us a few." Jude said as she got her and Speed some drinks.

"It is ok, I should have gone but I didn't either." Speed replied.

"But you probably had a good excuse, like watching Lynli. I just plain out didn't go." Jude said.

"We were coloring, she made this for you." Speed said as he pulled out a folded up drawing and handed it to Jude.

"Aw, tell her thanks for me. She is such a cutie, I love her." Jude said as she looked at the drawing.

_I wish you loved me_. Speed thought. "I will tell her, Willy Wonka is on, want to watch?" Speed asked.

"Might as well." Jude said as she sat down on the couch beside Speed and grabbed a piece of pizza from the box between them.

Jude and Speed both lounged on the couch as they watched the movie and having a good time.

"What do you want to watch next?" Speed asked once the movie was over.

"I don't know, find something." Jude stated as she stretched.

"Fine." Speed replied as he started flipping through channels.

"Do you hear a vibrating sound?" Jude questioned.

"I think that is my phone." Speed said as he moved to Jude's end of the couch and leaned over her to grab it. "Oh, it is a text."

"From who?" Jude questioned as she looked up at Speed.

"Kyle, just telling me he was invited to his date's house and her parents are gone." Speed said as he rolled his eyes. He did conveniently leave out the last part that read _kiss her already_.

"Oh." Jude replied as she kept staring up at Speed. _Damn, he looks good, and smells good too. His hair looks so cute, he must have just got it cut. Oh, and his lips, they look so perfect. I just want to kiss him. Oh my god, what did I just think? I can't think that because he is my ex and just a friend. I am screwed_.

"He is such a male slut." Speed stated.

"Uh yea." Jude replied starting to feel a little uncomfortable with Speed hovering over her.

"Oh sorry." Speed said realizing he was still hovering over Jude, and she looked nervous.

"It is ok." Jude said as Speed sat back down with his phone and continued texting.

"Oh great, Wally just sent me a message. He is pissed because Kyle's text about getting lucky ruined his make out session and then Kyle replied that kissing your mom good night doesn't count." Speed said laughing a little as he messed with his phone.

"I see, they are real pieces of work aren't they?" Jude asked as she kept staring at Speed.

"Yea, they are, kind of childish at times. Maybe that is why Lynli loves them so much." Speed replied as he continued texting.

"Maybe." Jude replied as she continued staring at Speed and thinking of kissing him. It was starting to scare her.

"Is there something on my face?" Speed asked once he realized that Jude was staring at him.

"No." Jude replied nervously.

"Then why are you staring at me?" Speed asked.

"I wasn't…well…I was…uh…thinking…but no…oh screw it." Jude mummbled.

Speed sat there looking at her confused as he tried to continue typing his message to Wally or Kyle, he wasn't sure at the moment. But what he did know was that Jude was acting odd and moving closer to him. The next thing he noticed was the Jude's lips were on his. He was kissing Jude Harrison.

"Oh my god." Jude said as she pulled away after five minutes.

"Um, wow." Speed replied as he looked at Jude wanting to kiss her again.

"I shouldn't have done that." Jude stated.

"No, you should do it again." Speed replied as he tried to lean it.

"No Speed, that was a mistake. We are friends, _just_ friends." Jude said as she moved away from Speed.

"I think I should go." Speed said mad now as he got up and grabbed his jacket and left.

"Speed wait." Jude said, but it was too late. "What did I just do?" Jude asked herself.

Jude grabbed her jacket and took off running down the street after Speed. She was surprised at how far he had gone.

"Speed wait!" Jude shouted.

"Why?" Speed asked as he kept on walking at a fast pace.

"Because I am sorry Speed, you know as well as I do we are better off as friends. We were never in love like that. I shouldn't have kissed you because we are friends. Like I said, we were never _in_ love." Jude explained.

"Who said I wasn't in love?" Speed asked as he stopped, but not turning around.** because he was reviewing via his phone  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Since Law class went so well tonight, I decided to update earlier then I planned. Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys! **

**Now, read and review!! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Who said I wasn't in love?" Speed asked as he stopped, but not turning around.

"What?" Jude asked completely caught off guard.

"I asked who said that I wasn't in love with you?" Speed asked as he turned around.

"I…I…uh…we…I thought….when we broke up…you love me?" Jude rambled on.

"Yea Jude, I did. I wasn't to the point that I felt comfortable enough to tell you or shout it from the rooftops, but I love you. I thought I had made that clear that one night, but I didn't. I still love you Jude, I can't get over you. It is driving me insane, so insane I asked Lynli for advice. Then you go and kiss me and make me so happy and get my hopes up to only tell me it was a mistake. That hurt Jude, really hurt. I know I kind of broke up with you, but did you really think I wanted to? No, I knew I had to do it because I was losing you and it hurt. I knew you were into Quincy more then me, so that is why I initiated the talk that led to us breaking up. I didn't want to, but it was something I _had_ to do before my heart got broken anymore. I can't believe I just said all that." Speed said as he stared at Jude.

Jude just looked at him speechless, as if she was about to cry.

"I am going, good night Jude." Speed said after a minute.

Right as Speed was about to turn around, Jude threw her self at him. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I am so, so sorry Speed. I never knew all that. I really am sorry. Please forgive me, I need you Speed." Jude confessed before she gave him another kiss.

"What does this mean Jude?" Speed asked as he held her.

"I think I want to try dating again. Go on a few dates and then maybe we could become a couple?" Jude whispered.

"Are you serious?" Speed asked shocked.

"I think." Jude muttered.

Speed just looked at Jude with a smile, maybe revealing his feelings was the right thing to do. All he knew was that he felt happier then he ever had since the break up and the fact Jude was kissing him once more.

---------------

"I hate Mondays." Wally said as SME and Jude sat in history class.

"Me too." Kyle and Speed agreed.

"Jude?" Wally asked.

"What?" Jude asked as she looked at the guys who were staring at her confused.

"We asked if you hated Mondays." Kyle stated.

"Oh, sorry, I was sort of dreaming slash sleeping. I had a rough night last night." Jude replied as she avoided making eye contact with Speed and that did not go unnoticed by Kyle and Wally.

---------------

"So, what happened with you and Harrison Friday night?" Kyle asked as he and Wally sat with Speed in English class.

"Nothing exciting, watched a movie, ate pizza, and that is basically it." Speed lied.

"Really?" Wally questioned.

"Dude, if something happened that was major, do you think I would not tell you?" Speed asked.

"True, the first time Monica kissed you, you texted me." Wally stated, referring to his cousin Speed dated for two weeks.

"Yea, and after the first time you and Jude made out, we heard all about it." Kyle added.

"Point proven." Speed said as he turned back around with a smirk.

"I don't believe him." Wally whispered to Kyle.

"Neither do I." Kyle said in agreement.

---------------

It was Wednesday afternoon and school was almost out. SME and Jude were currently sitting in study hall, well Jude and Speed were, Kyle and Wally were in the library. You see, SME and Jude had the exact same schedules, that way if they missed class due to recording, they could all make it up together and help each other out. First the school tired to place them all in the same classes, but at different times. This was so if they missed one or two classes during the days, it was almost guaranteed that one of them had not that missed class and could catch the other ones up.

That did not go as planned and they found Kyle, Wally, and Speed caused more problems being separated completely and relying on them to _tutor_ each other was a mistake. So instead, they put them all together hoping to make things easier. The boys did start behaving…some.

"Do you have any plans for this weekend?" Speed whispered to Jude.

"Nothing, do you?" Jude asked as she doodled in her notebook.

"Just watching Lynli on Sunday morning so my mom can go to church with her boyfriend and then his parents; my dad is on some business trip and can't take her." Speed explained.

"So you are prepared for a morning full of Barbie and coloring?" Jude joked.

"As ready as I will ever be." Speed replied rolling his eyes.

"I see." Jude stated, things were still a little uncomfortable between Jude and Speed.

"So, uh, are you doing anything Friday night?" Speed asked nervously.

"Nope." Jude replied with a little smile. Was he going to ask her out?

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Speed asked.

"I…" Jude was saying before Speed stopped her.

"I mean a real date, no more McDonald's and flag football, I promise not to make jokes or trip waiters, and I promise not to get jealous and make myself look like a jackass. I mean a real date at a nice sit down restaurant." Speed explained.

"I was going to say yes before you gave me that explanation and I still am going to say yes." Jude replied with a smile.

"Really?" Speed asked sort of shocked.

"What time will you pick me up?" Jude asked.

---------------

"Oh my god, I think today should be wrote down in history." Kyle said as he, Jude, Speed, and Wally left school.

"I know, this is like the first Friday ever that we don't have detention." Speed replied.

"Not for me." Jude said mocking the guys.

"Well, before us you were Miss Goody Two Shoes who hung out with Andrews, but he turned badish, just not in school." Speed said as he kicked Jude in the butt.

"Hey, even since I have started hanging with you two, I haven't _always_ had detention on Fridays." Jude retorted.

"That is because you skip those Fridays." Wally pointed out.

"But still, my point is I am not _always_ in detention." Jude said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Speed said.

"So, you guys have plans for tonight?" Wally asked.

"Date with the hot soccer player who loves to score, if you know what I mean." Kyle said with a wink at the end.

"Pervert." Jude stated.

"Speed?" Wally asked.

"Busy, dad is out of town and mom and Alec have _plans_. Ewww." Speed said cringing at the last part.

"So you got Lynli?" Wally questioned.

"Yup, but I sort of have a date type thing tonight then Lynli at eleven." Speed revealed.

"Who?" Kyle and Wally practically shouted.

"This girl Alec thinks I should date. Probably a total bitch like all the others." Speed said as he winked at Jude. Wally and Kyle completely bought it, and they should have. Speed had been set up on fifteen dates by his mom's boyfriend and all of them had ended with Speed wanting to hurt someone. He had to pretend he was gay to get rid of one girl, and it cost him fifty bucks to have Kyle let him kiss him so she bought it. Sadly, in the end it was worth it to Speed.

"Take Lynli and say she is your love child and scare the girl off." Wally suggested.

"You know, I could use a quick fifty bucks as long as it is before eight." Kyle stated.

"No, I will be fine." Speed reassured his friends.

"Jude?" Wally asked.

"Busy, busy, busy tonight. Do you have plans Wally?" Jude asked.

"No and it sucks, everyone but me has plans." Wally complained.

"Hang with your mom, she would _love_ it." Kyle said laughing.

"Dude, do you want my mom or something? You talk about her all the time." Wally snapped.

"Not really, she is hot though." Kyle replied.

"You think my mom is hot?" Wally asked is disgust.

"Well, she sort of is. She is only thirty-four or so, still in the hot category." Speed reasoned.

It was true, most guys found Wally's mother attractive. She was also younger then a lot of the other mothers due to the fact she had Wally at sixteen.

"My dad would hurt you guys if he heard that." Wally stated.

Then again, those same guys feared Wally's dad. He was twenty when Wally was born and his hobby was bodybuilding beside being a police officer.

"Well, hang out with your mother?" Kyle said.

"She and my dad have a date tonight. So I am stuck home alone with no one, even my little sister has a date and she is twelve." Wally said mad.

"Sucks to be you. Later." Kyle said as he left.

"Sorry man, but have fun watching TV and enjoying the house." Speed said as he jumped in his car.

"Later Jude." Wally said as he walked over to his car.

"Hey Wally!" Speed shouted.

"What?" Wally asked.

"My cousin Tia is in town, want to take her out tonight. I could arrange it." Speed said.

"Set me up." Wally said as Speed nodded.

---------------

Wally Robbins laid on the couch in his family room. He decided to take advantage of having the house to himself. His parents were on a _date_ while his sister went to the movies with her boyfriend and then to her best friends house for the night. Wally had been on a date with Speed's gorgeous cousin Tia, but that ended about the time Tia's boyfriend Lance called. From then on, it was awkward and couldn't be over soon enough.

"Hello." Wally said into his cell phone.

"Hey honey." The voice replied, Wally's mother.

"Yes mom?" Wally asked.

"Um, are your friends Jude and Vinnie dating again?" Wally's mom asked.

"In Speed's dreams, but no. She looks at him as only a friend. Why?" Wally replied.

"Because they are at the same restaurant as me and your dad, I saw them when I got up to go to the bathroom." Wally's mom told him.

"What?" Wally asked in shock.

"Yea, they were here. The came in holding hands, I saw Vinnie kiss her once, and it looks a lot like a date. I know it was them." Wally's mom said.

"Mom, are you still at the restaurant?" Wally asked.

"Yes honey, we are just about to leave. Why?" Wally's mom said.

"Let me talk to dad." Wally said.

"Yes?" Wally's dad asked.

"Ok, mom told he she saw Speed and Jude there on a date. I need you to get a picture of them for me with your phone and send it to me. This is sort of important, I can tell you everything later, I just need the picture. Ok?" Wally told his dad.

"Sure. See you when we get home." Wally's dad said hanging up the phone.

Wally sat there with a smirk as he waited for the photo. Five minutes later, it arrived. Sure enough, Jude and Speed were on a date.

"Kyle, I think I know why Jude and Speed have been acting weird." Wally said into his cell phone with a smirk. **and then went to review like you ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAY! A new chapter! Like always, thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock. I kind of like this chapter the best of the first five I think. I hope you guys like it. You also learn a little more about Speed's family and childhood. It will sort of have an important role later. Also, if you read **_**Wanting The One I Can't Have**_**, it is finally updated.  
Now enjoy and be sure to review or I will throw my law book at you ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"This place is really nice." Jude said as she and Speed sat in a restaurant waiting for their drinks.

"It is, my dad made us reservations. He recommended it." Speed said as he sat there nervously, this was his only chance to show Jude he had changed.

"Do you see your dad much?" Jude asked curiously.

"Every once in a while, Lynli spends Saturday nights with him when he is not on a business trip. So I see him when I drop her off and pick her up, but we never really do much. I do talk to him at least twice a week." Speed said as looked down at his napkin.

"Oh, I am sorry I brought him up." Jude said, she knew Speed's family had a lot of problems in it as well as a lot of topics not to talk about.

"It is ok." Speed said as he reached over and grabbed Jude's hand.

Jude and Speed sat in silence until their drinks came. As soon as the drinks were sat down and the waiter was gone, Speed let go of Jude's hand. As he was moving back to his side of the table, he knocked Jude's drink over and it went right to her dress.

"Oh god Jude, I am so sorry." Speed said as he jumped up to help Jude. As he jumped up, he did not see the waitress with a plate of spaghetti and a salad. He hit the waitress and the food landed on the floor beside Jude while half of it landed on her.

"Jude, oh my god. I am so, so, sorry." Speed said as he froze completely mortified.

"Speed, please sit down." Jude said as Speed tried to help her and the two waiters, but he was just making it worse.

Once the salads arrived, Speed was pretty sure he had blown the date.

"Do you like tomatoes?" Jude asked as she looked at the tomatoes on her salad that she specifically had asked them to leave off.

"Yea, why?" Speed asked as he stared at his salad afraid that if he looked at her he might mess up.

"You want mine, I don't like them at all." Jude replied.

"Sure." Speed said as he held his little appetizer plate over to Jude.

"Speed." Jude gasped.

"What." Speed asked wondering what was going wrong now.

"Your…your… your…" Jude stuttered as she pointed to the sleeve of Speed's jacket.

"Shit." Speed said as he realized his sleeve was on fire.

---------------

"I am sorry I ruined our date." Speed said as he and Jude quickly walked out of the restaurant.

"It is ok." Jude lied. This date had to be on the top of her worst date list, the only thing that made it a little better was the fact that she knew _how_ hard Speed had tried to make this date perfect, so hard he screwed it up.

"Do you want to take your dress off?" Speed asked as he looked at Jude's dress.

"What?" Jude asked shocked.

"That probably came out wrong. I meant, do you want to go change from that disgusting looking dress and put on my dress shirt to wear home, which is where we are headed." Speed explained.

"I think I will." Jude said as Speed started to unbutton his shirt.

"I will wait outside the bathroom for you." Speed said as he handed Jude his shirt.

---------------

"What?" Kyle asked Wally through the phone.

"I know why Jude and Speed are acting weird." Wally restated.

"Dude, this better not be some stupid joke because Veronica is in the bathroom changing into something more comfortable and aren't you supposed to be with Tia?" Kyle asked.

"Lance, her boyfriend, called during dinner. But here is why I called, my mom and dad were on a date tonight and they saw Jude and Speed on a date. My dad sent me a picture and it most definitely looks like a date _and_ my mom said she saw them kiss." Wally explained.

"What?" Kyle shouted.

"I know, he is lying to us. We can't let them know that we know, but we are going to have to be sneaky and catch them." Wally stated.

"Plan catch Juderman is now in effect and Veronica is coming out of the bathroom in see through lingerie. Later." Kyle said as he hung up the phone.

---------------

"Thanks for tonight." Jude said as she and Speed stood at her front door.

"I am sorry I ruined tonight, I really am. I can understand if you never want to go out on another date with me. Goodnight Jude." Speed said as he turned around to leave.

"Speed, wait." Jude said as she reached out and stopped Speed.

"What?" Speed asked feeling depressed.

"Because, even though it was probably the worst date ever, it still was nice since I was with you and I hope we can try this again." Jude said as she reached up and put a hand on Speed's cheek.

"Really?" Speed asked showing a slight smile.

"Really." Jude replied as she leaned up and met Speed in a kiss.

"Goodnight Jude, I will see you at the studio bright and early." Speed said as he walked away feeling a lot better.

"Bye." Jude said as she watched Speed go get in his car.

Once Speed was gone, Jude walked inside with a smile.

"Was that you and Spiederman making out on the front step?" Sadie asked as she scared Jude.

"Maybe, maybe not. Goodnight Sadie." Jude said as she ran up the stairs with a huge smile.

---------------

"So how was my cousin?" Speed asked as SME and Jude waited for Kwest and Tommy to come in and record with them.

"She was good, then her boyfriend called and that was the end of our date." Wally replied.

"She has a boyfriend?" Speed asked shocked.

"Lance." Wally muttered.

"Oh god, I thought they broke up for good. He is a major douche. Sorry dude." Speed replied.

"How was your date Speed?" Kyle asked with a slight smirk.

"Typical date with one of Alec's set ups." Speed said. "How was your night?"

"Awesome, I think we might be having another night out. She plain out said that she doesn't require a nice dinner to get in bed with me." Kyle said proudly.

"Ew." Jude stated.

"How was your busy night?" Kyle replied.

"Exhausting." Jude stated.

"Hey guys, we are going to start recording right now." Kwest said through the microphone.

"We aren't waiting for Tommy?" Jude asked.

"No, his wife is sick still and he is taking her to the doctor. They think she is pregnant." Kwest told them. Tommy had recently reappeared three months ago with a wife after leaving during Jude's second album release party.

"Ok, let's record then." Speed said as he and the guys took their places.

---------------

"Hey, do you want to hang out later tonight?" Speed asked Jude as they left the studio.

"I don't think I have plans, so sure." Jude replied with a smile.

"Cool, you can just come over around six and we can have something to eat and watch a movie." Speed said.

"Alright, I will see you then." Jude said as she got in her car.

"Yes." Speed said happily as he got in his car. He was finally making progress.

---------------

"Vinnie, is that you?" Speed's mom yelled as he walked in the house.

"Yea." Speed yelled back as he headed to his room.

"We need to talk right now." Speed's mom stated as she came to the steps.

"What?" Speed asked, he had a lot of things to do before Jude came over.

"I am leaving in two hours to go on a date with Alec and then I am staying with him tonight. You need to watch Lynli for me." Speed's mom stated.

"I can't, I have a date with Jude." Speed complained.

"I thought you two were just friends now." Speed's mom replied.

"But she is giving me a second chance Mom, I can't watch Lynli. Why can't you take her with you?" Speed asked.

"No, I can't take her out to a bar with us. You are watching your sister and that is final." Speed's mom said as she walked away.

"This isn't fair." Speed complained as he went into his room.

Once Speed got to his room, he called Jude and she understood luckily.

"Vinnie, I wants to take a nap." Lynli said as she walked into Speed's room around four o'clock.

"Ok, let's go tuck you in." Speed said as he got up off his bed.

"Will you take a nap withs me?" Lynli asked as Speed picked her up.

"I might as well, I have nothing else to do." Speed said as he walked into his sister's room and laid them down in bed.

---------------

"Ok, I am betting those two are together right now." Wally said to Kyle.

"I bet they are as well, want to go drop in?" Kyle asked.

"Let's call first and then go over." Wally replied.

"What if he says we can't come over?" Kyle asked.

"We go anyways, and then we have reason to be suspicious." Wally state.

"Alright, I will call." Kyle said as he grabbed his cell phone.

---------------

Speed was still sound asleep in his sister's bed, but Lynli was up and playing with Nintendo DS. She heard Speed's phone ringing and didn't want to wake him up, so she took it upon herself to answer the phone.

"Ello?" Lynli said into the phone.

"Hey Lynli, this is Kyle. Is Vinnie there?" Kyle asked.

"He is sleepy right now." Lynli replied.

"Oh, ok. Do you know if he is doing anything tonight?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Lynli replied.

"What is he doing sweetie?" Kyle asked.

"He is staying home and playing with me. Tonight is Lynli Vinnie night since mommy is sleeping at Alec's. Vinnie is mad at mommy too." Lynli told Kyle.

"Why is he mad?" Kyle asked curiously.

"I heards him yelling because he had a date tonight and mommy told him he wasn't allowed to see the pretty girl." Lynli explained.

"I see, would you like it if Wally and I came over tonight with a couple movies and some yummy snacks?" Kyle asked.

"YAY!" Lynli shouted.

"Ok, don't tell Vinnie because we want to surprise him. Ok?" Kyle asked.

"Otay, bye Kyle." Lynli said hanging up.

Lynli went back to playing with her Nintendo DS as her brother slept beside her.

"Vinnie." Lynli said as she tapped his shoulder a few minutes later.

"What?" Speed mumbled as he slowly woke up.

"I love you." Lynli said as she kissed Speed on the cheek.

"I love you too sis. How about we go get dinner?" Speed suggested as he stretched.

---------------

"Well, I don't think we are going to catch him and Jude together tonight." Kyle stated.

"Why?" Wally asked.

"Because he is stuck with Lynli, their mom is out for the night." Kyle explained.

"Damn, you know, I really feel sorry for him. He has had such a rough life and he is more of a parent to Lynli then their dad is." Wally said.

"I know, the most immature person is really the most mature. I still remember when he found out about Lynli." Kyle said.

"Me too." Wally replied.

"_Speed, what is going on?" Kyle asked as he and Wally found Speed sitting in the back of a park._

"_Really, we haven't seen for hear from you since Thursday and it is Tuesday." Wally added. _

"_My mom is pregnant with a little girl." Speed stated. _

"_Oh, is it James's kid?" Kyle asked as he and Wally sat down._

"_No, they are over. It is my dad's." Speed said looking up. Kyle and Wally could see that he was crying. _

"_That isn't so bad, does it mean they are getting together?" Wally asked._

"_No, mom has another new boyfriend. My parent's are fighting so much now. It is worse. I didn't even know they had talked outside of the meetings about me every two months and then she comes home pregnant with his baby." Speed explained._

"_Are they sure?" Kyle asked._

"_They said it is one hundred percent his and the little girl will be born in like four and a half months." Speed stated._

"_Maybe it won't be as bad." Wally said trying to remain positive. _

"_No, it is worse guys. The fighting is horrible and a social worker came over last night to reevaluate things. Apparently my dad is starting up a new custody battle over me and the baby after seven long years." Speed said as he looked down._

"_Speed, you aren't leaving are you?" Kyle asked worried. _

"_I am, they don't think it is fit for me to live at home right now. I am moving back with my aunt and uncle for two months and they will reevaluate everything then and determine if I can come home." Speed said._

"_You…you are transferring schools?" Wally asked upset. _

"_No, my aunt's job is moving her position here so she can bring me with her and I can stay at school. I will just have a forty minute ride to and from school." Speed explained._

"_Maybe things will get better, you have to remain positive." Wally said as he and Kyle looked at their best friend._

"_It is not going to get better guys, I just know it. Just so you two know, you will always be my best friends no matter where I end up." Speed said as Kyle and Wally felt like they were losing their best friend. _

"He has been through so much with his parents. His mom changes boyfriends so much, but then again she has been with Alec for a year now. His dad has little to do with him beside a couple calls and an occasional dinner. Then there is Lynli, he watches her more then anyone." Kyle said feeling bad for Speed.

"I know and then everyone wonders why he acts the way he does. He jokes around and gets in trouble to try and forget his home life and take the focus off of those problems. Sometimes I think it is just so his parents will pay attention to him regardless of it is good or bad. Look at him, he is one of the top guitarist around at almost eighteen, yet his parents don't even notice." Wally added.

"I told Lynli we would be over tonight to hang out with them, is that ok?" Kyle asked.

"Yea, we probably should go over. I bet he is upset too. My dad said that Speed's dad has been on a lot of trips lately and hasn't seen Speed and Lynli for a month. He was supposed to take Speed out for a special bonding weekend tonight, but cancelled Tuesday." Wally stated.

"He doesn't deserve this, but there is nothing that can be done." Kyle said as he and Wally headed to the car to go get stuff for Speed's that night. They had long forgotten about trying to catch Speed and Jude together.** But they remembered to review ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: YAY! New chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys seriously do rock and I love it! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Be sure to review, or I might have to throw that enormous law book at you after I use it for my test tomorrow night ;)  
NOW ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Speed, what are you doing here?" Sadie asked opening the door on a Friday night.

"Here to pick up your sister." Speed replied as he walked in the house with Sadie.

"For a date?" Sadie asked with a half smile.

"Possibly, but she would kind of seem like a slut going out with three guys at once." Speed replied.

"She already told me _Vinnie_." Sadie said laughing at Speed cringing.

"So she told you it was a band night?" Speed asked.

"No, she told me you two were going out on a date and not to tell anyone since this is a big secret. So you can stop your lying." Sadie responded.

"Ok, then tell my _date_ I am here please." Speed said as he got impatient.

"I know you are here." Jude said skipping down the steps.

"Let's go then." Speed replied as he took Jude's hand and lead her out the door.

---------------

"Now that was fun." Jude said as she and Speed left the pizza place hand in hand.

"I know and I didn't spill anything or catch any part of me on fire either." Speed said proudly.

"I know, I am proud." Jude replied as she kissed his cheek.

"So, movie next?" Speed asked.

"Why not, this night is so fun and I am glad you lightened up." Jude replied as she rested her head on shoulder as they walked.

"Hey, you can't blame me for being nervous. Plus now I know that I can completely ruin a date and still get another from you. A lot of pressure left." Speed stated as he and Jude now stood in line for the movie.

---------------

"There they are, holding hands and exchanging little kisses." Kyle said as he and Wally stood in the back of the line watching Speed and Jude outside the movie theatre.

"How do we know which one they are going to?" Wally asked.

"Ok, process of elimination. Six movies, two children's, two scary, one a total tear jerker, and then a romantic comedy. Kids movie is gone, down to four. Scary and Jude are like Speed being labeled a model child. Tear jerker is something possible, but Speed will only watch those in the privacy of his own home, or dates home. Jude is the same way. So we have to go with the romantic comedy that Jude has plain out said she wanted to see." Kyle explained.

"Couldn't you just have said the romantic comedy?" Wally asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, look, another kiss." Kyle said as he pointed to Speed giving Jude a quick kiss.

"This is going to be fun." Wally replied as he held up his little digital camera and snapped a picture.

---------------

"You enjoying the movie?" Speed whispered to Jude.

"A lot, thank you." Jude replied as she smiled at Speed.

"You are welcome." Speed stated as he turned his attention back to the big screen.

Jude looked over at Speed and then at the armrest that was down. She bumped Speed's arm knowing he would move it for her thinking she wanted the arm rest, and she was right. She put the armrest up and then scooted herself closer to Speed.

"You ok?" Speed asked as he heard Jude shuffling around.

"Yea." Jude replied as she watched Speed wrap his arm around her and pull her closer as soon as he noticed the armrest up.

"Good." Speed replied as he kissed her forehead and then turned back to the movie.

---------------

"They are so cute it is gross." Wally said as he and Kyle sat in the back of the theatre watching Jude and Speed. Just their luck, Jude and Speed had decided to see the tear-jerker movie because the romantic comedy started before they got there.

"No!" Kyle whispered.

"What?" Wally asked confused.

"That girl can't leave that guy because he loves her and wants to tell her, but he can't find the courage because of that French guy. She needs to wait for him to admit his true feelings before she runs off. Anyone can see they are in love and she knows it too, so why is she running off with that sleazy French guy who is only trying to get her to leave her true love because his sister loves that guy." Kyle said as he stared at the screen.

Wally looked over at Kyle and then back at the screen. He put his hand over his eyes for a minute. He looked back at Kyle who was completely engrossed in the movie.

"Ok, I bring my date to see this and she is fine. I come here with my best friend and he is more into this movie then my date was. Hell, he is upset over that girl leaving that guy where my date watched and never said a word. Something is not right about this." Wally muttered to himself.

"Look back! Look back!" Kyle shouted at the screen a little too loudly.

"Fuck!" Wally said as he pulled Kyle down on top of him.

"Dude, I don't like you like that." Kyle stated.

"No shit, dumbass. When you yelled _look back_ at the screen, Juderman looked back. We almost got caught." Wally snapped.

"Sorry." Kyle said sitting up.

---------------

"I could have sworn that guy sounded like Kyle." Speed said as he looked back.

"I know, but did you see him start to make out with his manly looking girlfriend?" Jude asked.

"I thought that was another dude." Speed stated.

"Whatever, Kyle is as straight as they get." Jude replied as she snuggled closer into Speed.

"That is right." Speed said as he kissed Jude's forehead and then looked at the screen.

---------------

"I had a lot of fun tonight, thank you." Jude said as Speed walked her to her front door.

"You are very welcome, I had a great time too." Speed said as he held Jude's hand and smiled at her.

"Goodnight." Jude whispered as Speed pulled her into a kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Jude asked, "Speed, do you want to come in?"

"I thought you would never ask." Speed replied as he picked Jude up and kissed her again.

Once in the house, Jude and Speed paused their kisses long enough to take their jackets and shoes off before they made their way to the couch.

---------------

"Damn, that is so hardcore making out." Kyle said as he and Wally peaked in Jude's house.

"I know, and they are _just_ friends." Wally said imitating Jude at the end.

"Put your hands up high and no one will get hurt." Kyle and Wally heard someone say and then felt something round being poked in their backs.

"Oh shit." Kyle said as he and Wally slowly raised their arms.

"Now we are going to take three large steps back, and then I want you two peeping toms to turn around." The voice instructed.

Kyle and Wally did as they were told. When they turned around, there was Jamie and Patsy holding water guns.

"You sick bastard." Kyle shouted.

"Why were you staring in Jude's house?" Jamie asked.

"Because she and Speed are getting it on in there." Wally replied.

"No, really, why?" Patsy asked laughing.

"We are serious." Kyle exclaimed.

"Let me look." Jamie said as he walked to the window.

---------------

"Oh snap, I think I heard something outside." Jude said as she pushed Speed off of her.

"I did too, and the blinds are open." Speed replied out of breathe as he looked at the window.

"Go hide, I will get you when it is safe." Jude instructed as he nervously looked out the window.

---------------

"You guys are so funny." Jamie said as he looked in the house to see Jude lying on the couch watching TV.

"What?!" Kyle and Wally asked as they shoved Jamie out of the way.

"I swear he was there a minute ago." Kyle said.

"Just go home." Patsy said.

"Fine." Kyle and Wally said as they walked off to Kyle's car that was four houses down.

---------------

Jude looked at the window again and this time saw Jamie, and Jamie saw her.

"Nana's cat is in your bushes, just getting her." Jamie shouted.

"Ok." Jude yelled back as she pretended to watch TV.

Once Jamie was gone, Jude closed the blinds and had Speed come out.

"That was too close for comfort." Speed said as he kissed Jude.

"I know, we need to figure this all out soon." Jude replied as she sat down on the couch with Speed.

"We really do." Speed said in agreement.

"Two more date and then we can make a decision." Jude stated.

"Do I still get kisses?" Speed asked.

"Kisses are one of the deciding factors." Jude replied with a smile.

"Then pucker up." Speed said with a laugh as he leaned over and kissed Jude.

---------------

"You know, I regret not making out so much when we went out." Jude stated as she and Speed laid on the couch in a comfortable silence.

Speed laid against the back of the couch with his head on Jude's shoulder. Jude was lying on her back and running one hand through Speed's hair.

"I never expected to hear that." Speed whispered.

"I know, and I am sorry. I do have to say, your kisses are pretty addictive now." Jude replied with a smile.

"Well, I have always liked kissing you, whether it was a dare or on our own." Speed stated with a smile as he looked back up at Jude. "I probably should go soon."

"Stay a little longer, please?" Jude asked with a pout.

"I suppose I can, but it will cost you Harrison." Speed said as he caved in and gave Jude one more kiss

---------------

At one am, Sadie Harrison wondered into the house. She noticed the light in the family room on. She went to turn it off and found a surprise. There on the couch was Jude sound asleep with Speed. Speed was lying on his back with one arm around Jude and the other draped off the side. Jude was on her side pressed between Speed and the back of the couch. She was lying with her head on his shoulder and one arm wrapped around his waist.

"So cute, I hope they work out." Sadie whispered as she turned the light off and went to bed. **But made sure she reviewed first ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is a new chapter once again. This one shows a little more interaction with Speed and his mom, even thought it isn't good. This isn't my favorite chapter, but the interaction with Speed's mom plays a part later too. Now, be sure to read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hello?" Speed said into his phone. He and Jude had fallen asleep on the couch. He had no clue when they fell asleep or what time it was now.

"Where the hell are you? It is three am and you should be home, or have at least left me a note to where you are." Speed's mom screamed in the phone.

"What?" Speed asked as he sat up quickly and waking Jude.

"It is three am Vincent, where are you?" Speed's mom demanded.

"I am at Jude's, I must have fallen asleep. Last time I saw the clock it was only ten." Speed replied. "I will be home in twenty minutes."

"No, you just stay there. I don't want you out on the road this late at night, well early in the morning, with all those drunks. Be home before ten Vincent." Speed's mom said then hung up.

"Who was that?" Jude asked as she looked at Speed.

"My mom, I am in trouble." Speed replied as he looked at his phone to verify the time. Sure enough, it was three am.

"I am sorry Speed, we were talking, and kissing, and then we fell asleep. I am so sorry." Jude apologized.

"Don't worry, I bet the only reason she noticed I was gone was because she just got home from a date and the baby sitter was still there for Lynli." Speed replied.

"Oh, but still, I am sorry." Jude stated after a minute.

"Don't be, it is partially my mother's fault. She should be the one coming home for the babysitter to leave, not me. Let's go back to sleep, I have to be home by ten." Speed said as he laid back down and pulled Jude with him. "Night Jude."

"Good night Speed." Jude replied as she curled back up against Speed.

---------------

"I can't believe you Vincent! I told you to be home at a reasonable time to let the babysitter go home and what happens? You stay at a girl's house and now I have to pay twice as much to the babysitter all because you were not responsible!" Speed's mom shouted at him.

"Mom, you know what? It is your fault too. You were out till three am and she is **your** daughter, not mine. It was an honest mistake, Jude and I were talking and we fell asleep and did not wake up. I did not mean to do this, I would think you would know me well enough to know it was a mistake. Then again, I could be wrong." Speed yelled back.

"Fell asleep talking with Jude? Ha! Expect me to believe that? I am not stupid Vinnie, you probably fell asleep in her bed after you screwed her. Were you drunk too?" Speed's mom stated.

"It wasn't like that mom, we were on the couch talking and fell asleep! Why do you always think the worst of me and you love to throw that one time I woke up drunk with someone and missing my pants as we were surrounded my empty tequila bottles in my face, don't you?" Speed shouted back.

"I don't think the worst of you, I just know you too well." Speed's mom replied.

"No you don't know me. If you knew me, you wouldn't have made that statement about sleeping with Jude. You would know that Jude and I are dating again and how much I want her to be my girlfriend because I love her. If you knew me, you would understand how much I hate my life thanks to you and dad. You would understand why I always acted out and got in trouble, and you would understand on why I do so much for Lynli. I don't want her to have to go through what I did as a child, having two parents who hated each other, going to counselors that labeled me as depressed and a problem and told me I was not_normal_. Do you know that Lynli thinks when you can dad fight about her it is over who actually wants her and not the other way around? I had to tell her that because it would destroy her if she knew the truth. Life up until I was six was great, and then you and dad ruined it. You two changed, to me and to everyone else. You both only care about yourselves and that is it. Honestly mom, you don't know me." Speed said. He was about to walk away when the front door opened.

"VINNIE!" Lynli shouted as she ran in the house pulling their dad behind her.

"Hey Lyn." Speed said as he picked up his sister who locked her arms around his neck.

"I missed you last night Vinnie. I hads no one to tells me a story or tucks me in." Lynli said as she laid her head on her brother's shoulder.

"I am sorry Lyn, how about I take you the studio with me today and have a Lynli and SME day?" Speed suggested as he held his little sister. He looked over at his mom and knew his words had hit her hard.

"I wants to go!" Lynli said happily.

"Hey son." Speed's dad said after a minute. He still stood outside the door.

"Hey dad, how are you?" Speed asked as he looked at his dad.

"Doing ok, just got home early about three hours ago and came over to take you two to breakfast. Your mother said you had stayed at a friend's house, so I took the princess out and figured maybe we could do dinner or something." Speed's dad replied.

"I can't tonight dad, sorry." Speed said disappointed, this was a chance to spend time with his dad and he had to turn it down due to work.

"It is alright Vin, I am going to be home next weekend and was wondering if you and Lynli would like to join me for dinner at my country club?" Speed's dad asked.

"Sure, I think we can fit that into our schedules. Mom will probably be sleeping around, so no problem." Speed stated as he looked over at his mom with an evil smirk.

"Saturday at seven then, you are more than welcome to bring a friend. I love you two." Speed's dad said and then left.

"So Lyn, how about we go get ready to go to G-Major?" Speed asked his little sister.

"Otay." Lynli said as she and Speed went upstairs.

"We are not done talking Vinnie!" Speed's mother shouted up the stairs.

"Oh yes we are _Jane_!" Speed replied.

---------------

"Whys are we here?" Lynli asked as she walked through the grocery store with her brother.

"Because we need to get you some snacks for when I am recording." Speed replied as he walked down the aisle with snacks. "You can pick two."

"Otay." Lynli said as she looked over all the boxes.

As Speed watched his little sister run around, someone came up behind him.

"Well, hello Vinnie." A voice said. Speed turned around.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Robbins." Speed said as she saw Wally's mom.

"Is that little Lynli?" Mrs. Robbins asked.

"Yes it is, we are on our way to record at G-Major." Speed replied.

"How nice, taking her with you. How have you been lately? I haven't really seen you around, I know you are out with Wally a lot. I was going to say hi to you a couple weeks ago when I saw you at Mitchell's, but you and Jude looked so into your little date I didn't want to interrupt." Mrs. Robbins said with a smile.

"You saw me? With Jude?" Speed asked nervously.

"Yes I did, I must say I always thought you two were adorable together and it broke my heart when you two broke up, but I knew you two would always get back together for some reason." Mrs. Robbins said.

"We aren't back together. Does Wally know?" Speed asked even more nervous.

"No, I completely forgot to tell him about it. I don't think I saw him that night actually. His dad and I got home awfully late that night and he was gone when we woke up." Mrs. Robbins lied. Wally had told her over and over not to let Speed know he knew.

"Oh, can you please not tell him. Jude and I sort of went on a couple dates, secret dates, that is all, and we don't want to let anyone know right now." Speed said as he gave Mrs. Robbins a little smile.

"Why sure honey and I think your little sister is ready to go." Mrs. Robbins said with a smile as she pointed to Lynli, who was standing by Speed looking bored.

"Thanks so much Mrs. Robbins, I will see you later." Speed said as he grabbed his sister's hand headed to the front of the store.

_I am so dead_. Speed thought to himself.** as he typed his review via his awesome cell phone. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, I didn't think the last chapter was **_**that**_** bad, but I guess I was wrong. So thank you The Rated R Superstar for reviewing :)  
Now here is chapter 7, which means the story is 7/10ths of the way done. Sad? I know. In this chapter, we meet a new character who may look bad but will be important later.  
Also, the song later on in this chapter is **_**Pictures Of You**_** by The Last Goodnight.  
So read and be sure to review this time!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Wow, I would say I am shocked to see you four here, but that would be a lie." Mr. Nealy said as he walked into Friday detention.

"We would say the same, but it would be a lie too!" Kyle said overly enthused.

"So, you know the drill. Go to sleep, be good and we will leave early probably. I got a few calls to make. I will return, sadly." Mr. Nealy said as he left the room.

"Alright, I am sleeping. Need some rest before band night." Kyle said as he laid his head down.

"I second that." Wally stated as he too laid his head down.

Once Jude and Speed thought Kyle and Wally were both asleep, they started passing notes back and forth. Even once, Jude leaned over and gave Speed a quick kiss.

What Jude and Speed didn't know was that Kyle and Wally were awake the whole time and watching them. Kyle and Wally felt everything was falling into place for them to catch Jude and Speed.

---------------

"I am bored." Jude said as she and SME lounged around 620.

"Me too, I don't want to play anymore either." Wally agreed.

"I think I broke my ankle." Kyle said as he looked at his foot that was propped up.

"Dude, you were not meant to jump off the stairs while trying to rock out on my guitar. Thank god my baby is alright." Speed said as he looked over at his guitar and blew it a kiss.

"Glad to know the guitar comes before his friends." Kyle said as he rolled his eyes.

"How about truth or dare?" Jude suggested.

"I am game." Wally stated.

"Count me in." Kyle added.

"I have no say obviously." Speed said not to sure about Jude's idea. Though Wally's mom had claimed last week she had not told her son, he was still hesitant.

"Ok, I am going first since I am injured." Kyle declared. "Speed, truth or dare?" Kyle asked.

"Dare." Speed said instantly.

"I dare you to." Kyle said and then stopped as he thought about it. "I dare you to call Wally's mom and tell her you think she has a nice rack." Kyle said with a smirk.

"But his dad will kill me!" Speed protested.

"Dude, it is a dare." Kyle said with a smile as Wally laughed.

"Fine." Speed said realizing one thing, he could block his number. Kyle didn't say anything about that.

"Let's hear it." Wally said as Speed dialed his phone.

"Hello?" Wally's mom said through the phone.

"Hey Melinda, your rack is totally banging. Love it, never get a breast reduction please." Speed said into the phone then hung up.

"Oh my god, that was great." Kyle said. "Wally's dad is going to kill you tomorrow."

"Whatever, my turn! Wally, truth or dare?" Speed asked.

"Dare." Wally replied after thinking it through.

"Dare you to kiss Kyle on the lips." Speed said with a smirk.

"I hate you." Wally said as he went along with his dare.

"I hate you too." Kyle said after Wally kissed him.

"But you can't catch me, crip." Speed smarted off.

"Jude, truth or dare?" Wally asked.

"Truth, I am not kissing anyone or calling anyone." Jude stated.

"Fine, Jude, are you a virgin?" Wally asked.

Jude instantly froze up, she looked over at Speed who looked nervous for her answer as well.

"No, and that is all you are getting." Jude said as her face turned red.

"Wally, you idiot, you should have her if she was a virgin and who she lost it to if she wasn't." Kyle said as she slapped Wally.

"Kyle, truth or dare?" Jude asked.

"Truth, dare might be painful if I have to get up." Kyle replied.

"Ok, what was the real reason you were not allowed to have that new teacher, Miss Evans, for a teacher?" Jude asked as Wally and Speed suddenly sat up in curiosity.

"Last year, right after she got hired, I met her at a bar with my sister. We kind of hit it off and ended up in bed. I thought she was younger, like a student, and she thought I was older since I was out at a bar with my sister. I went to school the next week and saw her. We were talking and I kissed her. She didn't make an effort to push me away though, but the principal saw it. I told the principal I thought she was hot so Speed dared me to do it and luckily he bought it. But to be safe, they made it so I was not allowed to have her at all." Kyle told them.

"I am offended we didn't know, especially since you reeled me into it." Speed said.

"I used you because I knew it would let me get away with it." Kyle told Speed.

"Ok, my turn again…" Kyle said.

For another hour, it went on with truth or dare, and then it was time to leave.

---------------

"So, the guys are gone." Speed said as he walked back in 620 to find Jude there.

"Yea, they are." Jude replied with a smile.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Speed asked.

"Breakfast with Sadie and Kwest, that is all." Jude replied.

"Cool, want to hang out after?" Speed asked as he looked down a little nervously.

"I would love to." Jude said as she walked up to him.

"Great, also, Lynli and I have a dinner date with my dad tomorrow night. He said I was allowed to bring a friend and I was sort of wondering if you would like to come with me and Lynli? I know she would love it if you came." Speed asked.

"You want to take me to meet your dad?" Jude asked sort of shocked. She had never met Speed's dad and barely knew his mom.

"Yea, I would really like it if you met him and he could see how wonderful you are." Speed replied as Jude took his hand in hers.

"It is a date." Jude said as Speed then leaned in and kissed her.

---------------

Jude and Speed were sitting in the back corner of a little café enjoying their lunch together.

"This is so nice." Jude said as she finished her lunch.

"It is, I really like taking you out and spending time with you." Speed said as he shyly looked at Jude. He didn't know why she made him feel that way, but she did.

"So, what should we do until it is time for us to get ready for dinner?" Jude asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Speed replied.

"I don't care." Jude said as Speed's phone rang.

"Sorry." Speed said as he hung up the phone. "That was Lynli's friend's mom. She is upset for some reason and wants me to come get her. I am sorry to ruin our date, but I have to get my sister. You know?"

"Why don't I go with you to get Lynli, then we get my stuff from my house, and I just come over to your house and get ready there?" Jude suggested as she watched Speed flag down the waitress and shoved his credit card at her.

"You are the best Jude, you seriously are." Speed said as he signed the check and then grabbed Jude's hand.

---------------

"What picture do you wants to color?" Lynli asked Jude as she sat on her lap.

"Whatever one you pick is fine." Jude replied as she watched Lynli flip through the coloring book for the _perfect_picture for her.

"So this is how it is, are you dating me just so you can color with my sister?" Speed asked jokingly as he walked into Lynli's room after getting off the phone with his mom.

"Dang, you caught on to me." Jude said jokingly as Lynli handed Jude a page from her coloring book.

"Do you wants to color too Vinnie?" Lynli asked.

"I suppose." Speed replied as he went and sat down beside Jude and Lynli to color. Just what he wanted to do on his date, color with his little sister.

---------------

"Do you thinks Daddy will thinks I look purty?" Lynli asked as she walked into the country club holding Jude and Speed's hands.

"I think he will find you gorgeous Lynli. Jude did a wonderful job of getting you ready." Speed replied as he looked down at his little sister.

"I think you look pretty." Jude said as she looked at Lynli who smiled up at her.

"Vin! Lynli! Over here!" They heard someone yell.

"Looks! It is Daddy!" Lynli said as she and Speed spotted their dad.

"Hey guys." Speed's dad said as he picked Lynli up and kissed her.

"Hi Daddy! I colored yous a purty picture, Vinnie has it." Lynli told her dad happily.

"How are you Vin?" Speed's dad asked.

"I am good. Dad, I would like you to meet my…my…friend, Jude." Speed said nervously. What was he suppose to call Jude?

"Nice to meet you Jude, I am Eric." Speed's dad said as she shook Jude's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Jude replied

"Let's go in and sit down." Eric said as Lynli grabbed Jude's hand to drag her in.

"Wasn't she your…" Eric was asking Speed, until he interrupted.

"Yea, she was." Speed replied as he walked to the table and sat down.

Five minutes after they had all sat down and ordered drinks they heard a loud female voice calling Speed's dad. Then they saw a young blonde come running up the table. Speed about spilled his drink when the blonde kissed his dad. She looked to be only a couple years older then him.

"Vin, Lynli, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Anna." Eric said as the blonde sat down.

"What is a fi-nacy?" Lynli asked.

"That means I am going to marry her." Eric explained.

"Speed, are you ok?" Jude asked as she started patting Speed's back as he coughed furiously.

"Yea." Speed managed to squeak out.

"Oh my god, you are Jude Harrison!" Anna shouted as she sat down and saw Jude's face.

"Yea, I am." Jude replied feeling awkward.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Eric, you never told me that your son was the lead guitarist of the Spiederman Mind Explosions and Jude Harrison's back up. I love, love, love Jude's music!" Anna said in excitement.

"I think I am going to be sick." Speed whispered to Jude, who kissed his cheek.

"I never thought about it, to me he is just my son Vin." Eric said as he put his arm around Anna.

"This is totally awesome, my step son is famous! Everyone is going to envy me." Anna said happily as she took a sip of her wine.

"Kill me please." Speed whispered to Jude.

"Am I going to have two mommies now?" Lynli asked confused.

---------------

"Jude, is that you?" Speed and Jude heard from behind.

"Mason?" Jude asked turning around. "Hey!" Jude said jumping up to hug him.

"What are you two doing here?" Mason asked.

"Dinner with my dad and his _fiancée_." Speed stated.

"She looks…young?" Mason replied quietly.

"Try a sorority whore who wants money." Speed said not bothering to whisper.

"So Mason, why are you here?" Jude asked.

"I was asked to sing here. You guys should perform a song or two." Mason replied.

"No, Jude is not performing. My future step-mother might die due to excitement. Wait, perform Jude." Speed stated.

"I am not performing tonight. Why don't you do something, show your dad that you can really perform." Jude said knowing that Speed's dad thought of his band as a joke.

"Call me up after a couple songs and I will do one." Speed stated after a minute of thinking.

"Vinnie!" They heard Lynli squeal.

"What?" Speed asked turning around.

"Can I say hi to cowpoke?" Lynli asked causing Jude and Speed to let out a little laugh.

"Hey Lynli." Mason said walking over to Lynli and hugging her.

"Hi Cowpoke, I didn't gets to play with you when Vinnie tooks me to work last time." Lynli stated.

"I am sorry, but I have to go sing. I will see you later Lynli." Mason said as he walked off.

"Vin, what are you teaching her?" Eric asked Speed once Mason was gone.

"I don't know?" Speed replied pretending to be clueless.

"That was rude of her and I know she got it from you." Eric stated.

"Sorry dad, but come on. It is Mason, a gay cowboy. He doesn't care and he finds it cute from her. It's not like I have her going around saying _come her fag_ or something. You let her call Wally and Kyle dumdums." Speed said in defense.

"That is because it is Kyle and Wally." Eric replied.

"So Vin, what is it like being famous?" Anna asked curiously.

---------------

"You are doing it all wrong!" Lynli shouted as they all waited for their meals.

"Lynli, no outburst please." Eric said.

"But she is doing it all wrong!" Lynli protested.

"She wanted to play tic tac toe and got mad because I won." Anna stated not knowing what the deal was.

"I tolds you that you can'ts put your o there." Lynli said mad.

"You can't do that." Anna argued.

"I don't likes her Daddy, find a new step mommy." Lynli said as she stuck out her bottom lip in a frown.

"Honey, it doesn't work like that." Eric said now getting a little frustrated.

"Hey Lynli, want me to play with you?" Jude asked trying to stop this fight before Speed butted in.

"Yes, you knows how to play." Lynli said as she snatched the crayon from Anna and gave it to Jude.

"So, Vin, how are you doing in school?" Eric asked once he noticed Lynli was content with Jude.

"Ok. Nothing exciting, I can't wait to graduate." Speed replied as he watched Anna and her dad smile at each other.

"You are graduating? That is so awesome. So am I, I am graduating college though." Anna said with a smile.

"Nice." Speed said forcing a smile.

---------------

By the time the main course was over, Speed wanted to throw up. Anna kept leaning over and wanting to share her food with Eric or dabbing at his lips with her napkin. For a young couple, that was fine, but not his dad and his twenty-something girlfriend at a family dinner.

"Everyone, one of my good friends is here tonight and I would like to ask him to perform a song. What do you say Vin?" Mason said after a song.

"What?" Eric asked as he looked at his son.

"I am singing." Speed said as he stood up and walked to the stage.

"That is my brother!" Lynli shouted as she clapped her hands and looked at Jude.

"Hey everyone. Most of you might know me as Jude Harrison's lead guitarist Vin "Speed" Spiederman. Well, that is me, but tonight I am doing something on my own. This is a song I wrote not too long ago. Hope you all enjoy." Speed said as soon as he got up onstage. He then sat down at the piano and started playing.

"_This is the clock upon the wall  
This is the story of us all  
This is the first sound of a newborn child,  
Before he starts to crawl  
This is the war that's never won  
This is a soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone,  
Praying for her son_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be_

_There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab,  
Just waiting for the call  
This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside  
I'm high up and dry_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be  
Confess to me, every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you believed  
Confess to me, all that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me_

_We are the boxers in the ring  
We are the bells that never sing  
There is a title we can't win no matter  
How hard we might swing_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be_" Speed sang as he played.

Once the song was over, Jude jumped up and started clapping. Lynli quickly jumped up with her in all smiles.

"Thanks everyone, now give it up for my favorite country singer, Mason Fox." Speed said before he went back to the table.

---------------

"Are you having fun?" Speed asked Jude as they danced on the dance floor.

"Actually I am." Jude replied with a smile.

"Are you having fun?" Speed asked his little sister, who he and Jude were both holding as they dance.

"Yeppers." Lynli replied with a smile.

After dancing for a while, Speed, Lynli and Jude were interrupted.

"Hey Vin, I need to talk to you." Eric said as he walked over and interrupted the dance.

"Sure." Speed replied as he sat Lynli down, who quickly grabbed Jude's hands. "What?" Speed asked once they were all back at the table.

"I need you to take Lynli tonight." Eric said like it was no big deal.

"Say what?" Speed replied sort of caught off guard.

"I need you to take your sister home with you tonight." Eric restated.

"No." Speed replied.

"Anna is staying over so I need you to take Lynli." Eric said.

"No, I am staying at Jude's tonight." Speed replied.

"I need you to take your sister." Eric argued.

"No, do you realize how happy she is to be going with you? Do you know that she wanted to look extra pretty tonight for you and was crying because I couldn't get her hair as she wanted and thankfully Jude was there to help her. All day I have heard about how excited she was that her daddy was finally home so she could have her Lynli-Daddy weekend. This little girl wants her daddy, I have been her and I know how she feels." Speed said madly.

"I will come get her tomorrow and keep her all day." Eric said like it was no big deal.

"No, that won't cut it with Lynli. She has a freakin' suitcase packed for tonight. Ever since she found out about going out to eat and staying the night with you she has been packing." Speed replied.

"Then you come and stay too and keep her away from Anna and me." Eric replied.

"Ew, and no. I am going to Jude's house…where there are no parents or siblings to enjoy the night. Chances of something happening are not possible in this lifetime or the next, but I am staying with her damnit. I am not going to come to your house and entertain Lynli like I do all the time because you and mom have no time for her and possibly hear you and your sorority whore at it." Speed shouted back.

"Daddy, Lynli tired." Lynli said as she walked up to Eric and tried to climb in his lap.

"Honey, would you be sad if Vin took you home and I come and get you in the morning?" Eric asked Lynli as he picked her up.

"I nots staying with you?" Lynli asked as her bottom started to quiver.

"I thought maybe you could go home with Vin so he isn't lonely." Eric tried reasoning.

"Does Daddy not wants me?" Lynli asked as she started crying and trying to get away from her dad.

"Yea Dad, do you not want Lynli?" Speed asked as he received a glare from his dad.

"Of course I want you baby, I just thought maybe Vin would get lonely without his sister." Eric said as he tried to calm down Lynli.

"Wills you be lonely Vinnie?" Lynli asked.

"No, remember I said Jude and I are having a sleep over so I won't get lonely." Speed replied as Lynli smiled.

"Daddy, Vinnie wonts get lonely so I can sleepy at your home." Lynli said with a smile.

"Yay!" Eric said sarcastically.

"What did I miss?" Anna asked walking up.

"Nothing much." Speed said with a smile.

"So, when are you three leaving?" Anna asked curiously.

"Jude and I can leave whenever. I don't know when you three are leaving." Speed replied with a big smile.

"Three?" Anna asked confused.

"I stays with Daddy tonight." Lynli stated.

"Eric." Anna whined.

Eric just shrugged. "Want to dance more?"

---------------

"Hey dad, I think we are going to head out." Speed said as he saw his dad and Anna sitting at the table drinking.

"Ok, let me write your mother her checks. How much is it for you?" Eric asked as he pulled out his checkbook.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Child support stuff." Eric replied as he started making out checks.

"I don't know Dad, I never pay attention when I deposit them." Speed said.

"Wait, they have the same mom?" Anna asked once she saw Eric was writing checks to the same person.

"Yea." Eric replied.

"But you divorced your ex like ten years ago you said." Anna stated.

"I did." Eric said simply.

"You see Anna, when I was younger, my parents would meet over dinner to discuss me because they were in public and have to keep their cool. Legal fees were outrageous, so they cut the lawyers having to be present. Well, somewhere along the line, meetings over me became." Speed was saying then looked at Jude and motioned for Lynli. Jude got the hint and covered Lynli's ears. "As I was saying, meetings over me became fucking each other then my mom left with a check, and somewhere along the line they forgot protection and Lynli was formed. She wasn't their first time or their last." Speed explained with a smirk.

Anna was speechless.

"Vin, take the check and go." Eric said as he handed it to his son.

"Thanks dad." Speed said with a cheesy smile.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Jude." Eric said.

"Same to you." Jude said with a smile and then she moved over to Lynli.

"I am sure I will be seeing more of you." Anna said as she quickly hugged Speed against his will.

"Vin, when do you go back to the studio?" Eric asked out of nowhere.

"Monday, why?" Speed replied not sure as he grabbed his jacket.

"All week?" Eric asked.

"Monday through Thursday, again, why?" Speed replied.

"Oh my god, you work at a real studio?" Anna asked.

"Um, yea." Speed said as he looked over at Jude.

"I have always wanted to see one." Anna stated with a smile.

"You know what would be excellent bonding time? Vin taking you to the studio Wednesday." Eric said with a smirk. He knew his son wasn't fond of his fiancée.

"Oh my gosh, that would be totally awesome!" Anna shouted as she hugged Speed again.

"I will just have her pick you up from school then. See you two around." Eric said as he helped Lynli put her jacket on to leave.

Speed started mumbling as he kicked a chair and left with Jude chasing him.

**Now review if you want to see Anna go to the studio, and SME might just have something up their sleeve ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this took me a little longer to get out then the others. I have been busy, and my best friend was home for the weekend as well.  
First off, if you haven't seen the movie **_**27 Dresses**_**, you should totally see it. It was great movie in mine and my friend's opinions.  
Next I want to thank all my awesome reviewers. You guys are the best.  
Third, the little rap song in this…I sadly did write and it sucks. Let's just pretend it is good and go with that. There is a tiny part in it that is from the remix of "I'm In Love With A Stripper" by T-Pain. I don't own that part, so don't sue…unless you figured out my secret that I am Twista and can make you an overnight celebrity….haha. Just kidding, I found it funny at least.  
Now enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter 8**

"That was sure and interesting dinner." Jude stated as she and Speed laid on the couch.

"I can't believe him. He is engaged to a girl who is young enough to be his daughter!" Speed said madly.

"I know." Jude replied as she ran her hands through Speed's hair.

"Seriously, like six months ago he was dating some lady who was halfway decent and now he shows up engaged with that…that….girl. Then he didn't want Lynli and tried to push her off on me. Does he not realize _how_ much Lynli wants to be with him?" Speed asked getting madder.

"Speed, calm down." Jude stated.

"I can't. This dinner was a mistake. Up until last year I use to love those dinners, they were great. I looked forward to them because that was time I got with my dad. Then I started realizing things and recalling things from my past. I also noticed just how spiteful my parents are to each other and how they use me and Lynli, mostly her, to get back at each other. They never want us, but then play the concerned parent in public." Speed stated.

"They love you Speed and maybe you should forgive them some." Jude said not knowing what to say exactly.

"Forgive them? No Jude, do you realize the reason I went away was because they didn't want me? At first the custody fights were over me, and then my dad started to give up because he could get a better job without me. Then my mom got that horrid boyfriend Tim who didn't want kids so to keep him she was willing to sign over her rights. I got sent away because they were fighting so much over who had to take me. Do you know what it is like to be put into therapy and then have a counselor who tells you that you are not normal and labels you depressed? Oh, then he tells me it is normal to be depressed and as a seven year old would do, I asked if my friends were. He said no, they had mommies and daddies who loved them. So I start acting up seeking attention, and he tells me I am a bad kid and I get labeled a problem." Speed said trying not to shout.

"I didn't know that Speed. I am sorry, that is awful of that guy though." Jude replied as she looked at Speed, who was clearly upset.

"No one knows, I don't tell people about that. I don't want pity. And yea, that guy was awful, I was his last client before he was fired, go figure. My childhood was horrible. The reason I was always in trouble was because when I got in trouble, people didn't see how bad my life was. My parents would have to come get me and then they focused on me and not fighting. It made things better in my mind as well. Then after a while, it turned into me being spiteful, probably around fourteen. I was causing them inconvenience having to constantly come to school for meetings. Then, when I decided to behave they didn't notice. They weren't proud of me when SME landed the contract of your band. I just want them to be proud of me and care." Speed said as he started rubbing his temples.

"Speed, they love you and they care about you. They just don't show it. Your mom worries about you, like when she called that one morning because you weren't home. You may have thought it was just because of having to pay the babysitter, but she had to care some. Tonight, with your dad, though you two seemed to be fighting, you could tell he loves you and cares. They just don't know how to show it, if they truly didn't care or love you, you would still be with your aunt and uncle." Jude said as she put a hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"Maybe, but I just feel bad for Lynli and the way things are. She has got a rough future ahead of her." Speed stated.

"I know, but you are there for her. Think of how it would have been if you didn't watch out for her like you do." Jude said.

"I know, can we please stop talking about this?" Speed asked.

"Of course we can." Jude replied with a smile. Speed had finally opened up to her and let her see the _real_him and let her understand him more. At that moment, she was extremely happy.

Speed looked down at Jude who had a small smile on her face. He bent down and gave her a simple kiss that quickly grew into a lot more.

"Let's go to my room." Jude said a little while later as she led Speed upstairs.

---------------

Speed woke up the next morning not wanting to wake up. He opened one eye and saw a glimpse of blonde hair beside him. _Great, Lynli snuck in here again. I need to lock my door, well get a new lock, I can't have a four-year old constantly staying in my bed. Who knows what I could say in my sleep_. Speed thought as he covered his head with the pillow to block out the sun.

He reached over to what he thought would be his little sister's shoulder to wake her up. Once his hand was down on what should have been Lynli's shoulder, he quickly learned it wasn't. He started patting around on the object beside him and then froze. _What, more like who, is beside me?_ Speed thought.

"Is groping me your way of saying good morning?" Jude asked as Speed's face became visible.

"Sorry?" Speed said confused as he looked around. He wasn't in his room, he was in Jude's. Jude was beside him; that explained the blonde hair. On the floor laid his clothes…wait clothes? He looked over to Jude who had a sheet pulled up and tucked under her arms. Then he noticed his hand's position and quickly pulled it off Jude's chest.

"Is something wrong?" Jude asked noticing Speed's odd expression.

"I don't think so, I just don't remember where I am or how I got here." Speed said as he sat up.

"I didn't think you had that many glasses of wine, but I guess I was wrong." Jude stated.

"I had this odd dream that involved me and you in bed….oh shit…that was real." Speed was saying, and then reality hit him. His dream was no dream.

Jude started laughing at Speed.

"Shut up." Speed said as he looked at the blonde who was having a laughing fit beside him.

"So you have dreams of me and you getting it on?" Jude asked.

"Shut up." Speed said again.

"It is ok Speed, it was just so funny." Jude replied as she tried to stop laughing.

Speed looked at Jude and couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"So, I think last night was a lot better then our first time." Jude said after a few minutes.

"A whole lot better." Speed replied as he pulled Jude to him.

"Our first time was awful, there is no use denying it, it was just awful." Jude stated as she snuggled into Speed.

"I know, it was so awkward and bad and were we ever nervous? But I wouldn't change it strangely enough." Speed stated thinking back to a year ago when he and Jude had ended up in his bed after a party.

"I know, it was awful, but in a good way." Jude said with a smile.

"I still remember waking up that morning with you in my bed wearing my shirt. Then once we were both awake, Lynli came in and jumped in bed." Speed said.

"I know, I was so glad you were covered and I had that shirt." Jude stated.

"Me too, I really need a new lock on my door. Then I made some excuse about you not wanting to go home in the snow and then your shirt was not allowed to be worn to bed." Speed said laughing.

"That was funny, but it was cute too. She was having a major crisis, what picture to color, and wanted your expert opinion." Jude said laughing.

"You see what I have to go through. Then she left the door opening causing a problem of not being able to get out of bed." Speed replied.

"Then your mom walked by and looked in and said _I hope you used protection_ and shut the door." Jude stated.

"Let's never tell anyone about our first time." Speed said after a minute.

"Aww, would it hurt your rep as a rockstar?" Jude asked pretending to be concerned.

"No, it would hurt my ego." Speed stated.

"Well, it can remain our little secret." Jude said as she kissed Speed.

"Good, are you up for a shower?" Speed asked.

"Only with you." Jude said as she climbed out of bed with her sheet.

"Hey, come here." Speed said as he chased Jude around the room, and then picked her up.

---------------

Stuart Harrison arrived home four hours early from his business trip. He had found out the night before, but wanted to surprise his youngest daughter Jude and take her to breakfast. Stuart walked in the house and heard nothing; then he heard giggles from upstairs and Jude yelling. He walked over to the window and looked out to see Speed's car. _Hm, bet she had another band night since I was gone. Sometimes I worry that her best friends are teenage boys, but then again, they would never touch her_ Stuart thought.

"SPEED!" Stuart heard Jude yell at the top of her lungs several times

_Better go break it up. I hope they didn't hang her on the door again. I am still not sure how they did it the last time, but still_. Stuart thought as he walked up the steps.

---------------

"SPEED!" Jude shouted as she and Speed laid on her floor as he tickled her for making a comment about his guitar playing skills.

"I am not stopping." Speed said as he continued to tickle Jude.

"SPEED! I bet I can make you!" Jude shouted as she continued to try and get away from him.

"How?" Speed asked his a mischievous smile.

"Like this!" Jude said as she saw her chance to press her lips to Speed, and as she suspected, he stopped.

---------------

"Oh my god, what is this?" Stuart Harrison shouted as he stood in the doorway to his daughter's room

"Dad! It isn't want it looks like!" Jude shouted as she pushed Speed off of her.

"So I am not seeing you lying on the floor wrapped in a sheet with Speed beside you hiding under the same sheet?" Stuart yelled.

"Ok, so maybe it is what it looks like." Jude said as she looked over at Speed who was peaking over the sheet he was holding up.

"I can't deal with this right now but we are talking later when you are fully dressed." Stuart said angry as he turned around and left.

"I am dead." Jude whispered once her dad was gone.

"Still want to take a shower?" Speed asked as Jude rolled her eyes.

"Was he your first?" Stuart asked walking back in mad right as Speed was about to get up.

"Yes." Jude squeaked, her dad looked even madder as he entered the room.

"We are talking later." Stuart yelled as he stormed out of the room. Jude could have sworn he looked an itsy, bitsy bit relieved at her answer though he was still irate.

---------------

"Ok, so I am pretty sure that Jude and Speed are an item." Kyle stated as he and Wally sat around watching TV at Kyle's house Sunday morning.

"I am too, we only caught them making out and on dates." Wally stated in a "duh" tone.

"We just need to catch them in the act or get them to admit it." Kyle said.

"We don't know if they are having sex." Wally said.

"I meant in a date or kissing, no more playing James Bond and having Patsy pull us out of bushes." Kyle clarified.

"Oh ok…how though?" Wally asked.

"I thought about this last night. We are going to start pressuring Speed into dating and make random set ups." Kyle said.

"But he won't go out with anyone." Wally replied.

"Right, he will call the girl and cancel. All those girls will be Monica, she is a pro at the disguising her voice thing and give her a new name each week. We just have to have him use our phones to do it." Kyle explained.

"Have you been talking to Monica?" Wally asked.

"Possibly, now here is the other part. We are going to want to do a lot of band stuff, stuff that requires us to partner up. We are always going to make them be together. At one point, they are bond to forget their_secret_ and do something, or maybe tell us." Kyle told Wally.

"Let's get this plan into action." Wally said with a smirk.

---------------

"So dude, how was dinner with the dad?" Kyle asked as SME walked down the halls early Monday morning.

"Dinner with dad was dinner with dad. I was thinking, we haven't pulled a prank in a while. You guys up to stirring up some trouble?" Speed asked quickly changing the subject.

"Sure." Wally and Kyle agreed.

"Cool, we can plan it in Borland's class, we **never** listen in there. I need to talk to Red before homeroom." Speed said and then ran off to find Jude.

"Dinner must have been bad." Kyle whispered to Wally.

"I was thinking the same thing." Wally stated.

"Oh well, we need some excitement." Kyle stated as he and Wally headed to class.

---------------

"Someone is all smiles today." Kyle said as Jude walked into homeroom and sat beside him, which was behind Wally and Speed.

"I just had a good weekend." Jude said with a big grin as she shot Speed a smile.

"That looks like a smile of someone who got lucky." Wally stated.

"So, who was he?" Kyle asked as he leaned up to Jude.

"No one, can't a girl just be happy?" Jude asked as she avoided looking at Speed.

"She could, but it is Monday and you are our best friend, we know you." Wally pointed out.

"I just had a good weekend guys." Jude restated.

"Did you finally learn the art of pleasuring yourself Jude?" Wally asked after a minute.

"WALLY!" Speed shouted at him.

"What? The girl has a face of someone who had amazing sex or can pleasure herself extremely well. So Jude, want to clarify anything?" Wally replied.

"Yea Jude." Kyle said in agreement to Wally.

"You two are perverts and I am just going to go ahead and add Speed into this before he opens his mouth. You guys are perverts." Jude said as she turned around.

Kyle and Wally just rolled their eyes and decided to finish homework. Speed looked over at Jude who gave him a wink before she opened her notebook.

---------------

"Where is Speed?" Kyle and Wally asked Jude as they stood in the lobby of G-Major on Wednesday.

"He is on his way." Jude replied.

"He said he has some surprise for us, I want to know what it is." Wally stated.

"Oh, you will be surprised." Jude said as she thought of Speed showing up with Anna.

After five minutes of waiting, Jude went to get something to drink. When she came back there was still no Speed.

"Damn, look at that blonde bombshell that just walked in." Kyle said.

"She is hot." Wally added.

"Please." Jude replied. That was Anna.

"I am going to go work my charm on her. Later." Kyle said walking off.

"Want to know a secret?" Jude asked Wally.

"Sure." Wally stated.

"That is Speed's soon to be step-mom." Jude said with a smirk.

"Say what?" Wally replied thinking he misheard Jude.

"Wow, you sound like Speed when he found out." Jude said laughing.

"How do you know?" Wally asked curiously.

"I went to dinner with him, Lynli, and his dad. I had called to ask him a question and Lynli begged me to come and Speed let me since Lynli threw a fit when he originally said no." Jude said quickly. She had made a big mistake.

"Oh." Wally replied not buying it.

"Let's watch Kyle crash and burn." Jude stated.

"Hey there." Kyle said walking up to Anna.

"Hi." Anna replied with a smile.

"I am Kyle, and just who might you be?" Kyle asked.

"I am Anna. Nice to meet you." Anna replied as she shook Kyle's hand.

"So, has anyone ever told you that you might be the most gorgeous girl in Canada?" Kyle asked.

"Aw, thanks sweetie." Anna replied.

"How old are you, seventeen? Eighteen?" Kyle asked.

"I am twenty-two." Anna replied with a little giggle.

"Four years older then me, workable." Kyle said with a nod.

"You are cute." Anna stated as she laughed at Kyle.

"So, what brings you to G-Major?" Kyle asked.

"I wanted to see a real studio, this is like so cool." Anna replied as she looked around.

"Well, I am a drummer here, I can give you the grand tour if you like." Kyle offered.

"That is ok, my stepson if going to show me around. This will be some great bonding time." Anna said with a smile.

"Stepson, are you married?" Kyle asked.

"Not yet, but I will hang out with you until he shows." Anna said.

"Cool." Kyle said. _I still stand a chance with her._ Kyle thought.

Kyle and Anna walked around with Jude and Wally watching from a distance and laughing.

"There is my stepson." Anna said when she spotted Speed.

"Where?" Kyle asked, all he saw was Speed.

"Vinnie, honey, over here!" Anna yelled as Speed slowly walked over.

"Hey Anna, hey Kyle." Speed said once he approached.

"Your friend was giving me a grand tour, this is so cool." Anna said as she gave _Vinnie_ a hug.

"Kyle, are you ok?" Speed asked as he looked at a shocked Kyle.

"She…she…she is your…your…your step mom?" Kyle mumbled.

"Soon to be." Speed said not sounding to thrilled.

"Now come on Vinnie, let's explore more." Anna said linking her arm with Speed.

---------------

"Who is the hot blonde with Speed?" Tommy asked Jude and Wally.

"His step mom, well soon to be step mom." Jude said.

"Wait, I think I am hearing things, did you say step mom?" Tommy asked.

"You got it." Wally confirmed.

"Ok then." Tommy said walking off not knowing exactly how to react to that.

---------------

"Oh my god, I want to strangle her!" Speed shouted once he, Kyle, Wally, and Jude got in the recording booth.

"At least Kwest is keeping her busy at the moment." Jude stated.

"If I hear one more _Oh my god Vinnie, darling, this is like so cool_ I will kill myself." Speed said.

"Speed, I don't think you are in shape to record at the moment." Tommy said through the microphone.

"No shit Sherlock!" Speed replied back.

"Why don't you write a song to take your anger out?" Tommy suggested.

"How about a rap called _Speed's Got A Hot New Mom_?" Kyle suggested.

"Give it a go." Tommy stated.

---------------

"I went to the club with a dad and sis

Nothing much, something I could miss

Everything was going smooth

Then this busty blonde made a move.

I thought she was there to take the order

But no you see

She said hello son to me." Speed rapped into the microphone.

"I lost it

I looked her over once

No twice, and then my date has the nerve to smack me a bunch

This girl had whore written all over her

And then she spoke, err." Speed continued.

"Dad hit me with surprise

No one knew what to say other than, guys," Speed sang.

"She may be a bimbo but Speed's got a hot new mom" Kyle and Wally sang.

"So you may all be wondering how my dad brought her in

I want to know as well then

My homie Kyle filled me in" Speed sang.

"Yo, Speed's dad reeled in this chick that I want to bang

She has easy written all over her, dang

Now let's slow it down

To what ES sang to take her to town." Kyle sang.

"She freakin' she lickin' she rubbin'  
Then she pulled my dick out and start suckin'  
All because I be the Twista." Wally sang emphasizing _Twista._ Only he would think to use the remix of _I'm In Love With A Stripper._

"Dad hit me with a surprise

No one knew what to say other than, guys," Speed sang.

She may be a bimbo but Speed's got a hot new mom" Kyle and Wally sang.

"Now here I stand

Eighteen with a mom old enough to be my sister

What can a guy do other than sing to dis her" Speed sang.

"Dad hit me with a surprise

No one knew what to say other than, guys" Speed sang

"She may be a bimbo but Speed's got a hot new mom" SME sang together.

"One more time" Speed sang.

"She may be a bimbo but Speed's got a hot new mom" Kyle and Wall sang and then froze. There stood Anna and no one knew how long she had been there.

"I am dead." Speed whispered to Kyle and Wally as Jude and Tommy sat at the control panel trying not to laugh.** as they typed out their reviews ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is a new chapter. I am sorry they aren't coming out as fast as the first ones. I just really haven't had much time to finish and review them; I didn't expect to have as much homework in law and statistical concepts as I am at the moment.  
Anywho, thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are the BEST!  
Now this chapter is the next to the last chapter, and then there will be an epilogue. I will try to get the next chapter out quicker then the last two, but it all depends on how tomorrow goes.  
Now enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"You wrote a song about me?" Anna asked excited.

"How much did you hear?" Speed asked.

"Just Speed's got a hot new mom." Anna stated.

"Oh." Speed said feeling relieved.

"I want to hear it!" Anna shouted.

"Uh, well, you see." Speed started stuttering.

"I will sing it!" Kyle said eagerly.

"I am dead." Speed whispered to Wally who nodded in agreement.

"Dodododo, her name is Anna and she is banging. Dododododo, she is marrying Eric Spiederman, dodododdododo, Speed's got a hot new mom." Kyle sang after he froze because he had nothing to really sing. Jude slid out of her chair trying not to laugh once it was over. Speed and Wally looked at each other and then saw Tommy with his face down laughing and Kwest leaving before he busted with laughter.

"I hope you don't write songs ever again." Anna said after a minute.

"Thanks Anna, I have been trying to tell him that." Speed said holding in his laughter.

"Vinnie, you might want to look into a new friend." Anna said looking at Kyle.

"It is ok, he just forgot his meds again. Now Jude, let's record." Speed stated.

"Dodododododo." Wally and Speed sang at Kyle.

"Last time I save your ass." Kyle muttered.

---------------

"Hey, they are gone." Speed said as he found Jude in a hallway.

"Hey." Jude replied as she watched Speed walk closer to her.

"So, you busy Friday?" Speed asked.

"Well, there was this hot guitarist I was thinking about going out with." Jude replied with a grin.

"Cool, um, my dad is taking Lynli for sure because his mom is in town and my mom will be gone, so um, do you want to like hang out at my house. You could spend the night…nothing has to happen…but just so you know." Speed said nervously.

"You are adorable when you are nervous." Jude stated as she kissed his cheek.

"I take that as a yes." Speed said as Jude nodded.

---------------

"Dude! Look!" Kyle said as he pulled Wally over to him.

"What?" Wally asked confused.

"That." Kyle stated as he pointed to Jude and Speed who were standing extremely close and flirting.

"Let's listen." Wally said as he and Kyle moved back around the corner and listened.

---------------

"So, what is this awesome SME prank I have yet to hear of?" Jude asked as Speed held her hands and she swung them back and forth.

"We are planning on doing some early morning doodles on Friday on every chalkboard and dry erase board in the school." Speed stated with a mischievous smirk.

"How?" Jude asked curiously.

"Wally is going to snatch a set of keys to the school." Speed stated.

"And how is Wally doing that?" Jude asked.

"You see, Kyle accidentally found a spare set last week when he was making out in the janitor's closet with some girl. So, Kyle is taking some girl in there tomorrow, Wally is going to make him get caught, and then when the janitor drags Kyle to the principal Wally gets the keys." Speed stated.

"Nice, now what are you guys drawing?" Jude asked.

"Seen_Superbad_?" Speed asked.

"Of course, best movie ever. I saw it with you guys in theatres." Jude stated.

"Well, we watched it Monday night when we were thinking up our plan." Speed said with a big smirk.

"How does that movie…oh my god, you guys are drawing dicks?" Jude said in a disgusted tone.

Speed just nodded with a smirk.

"That is gross, no one wants to look at that. Yuck Speed." Jude said not happy.

"Hey, I recall something thinking they weren't so yucky Saturday night." Speed whispered in Jude's ear.

"Shut up you perv." Jude said as she pushed Speed off of her. "So what happens when you get caught?"

"Simple, we plead that we are one of those eight percent of people who have a need to draw dicks. We are paying some sicko twenty bucks to get us three notebooks full of drawings to help cover our asses. If that doesn't work we are probably looking at parent conferences and detention until we graduate. So either way we lose nothing, detention until grad is like a guaranteed thing for us." Speed replied.

---------------

"What did he whisper in her ear?" Wally asked Kyle.

"I don't know, something perverted by Jude's reaction. Probably something along the lines of him willing to pull his pants down for her." Kyle replied.

"Probably." Wally said after a minute.

"Oh, looky there. That is one hell of a kiss." Kyle said as Speed kissed Jude goodbye.

"And guess who has it on their camera?" Wally asked.

"Nice going." Kyle said as he high fived Wally. "We better get to 620 before Speed does. He thinks we have already left G-Major and I still have to run home."

"Ok, let's roll." Wally said as he and Kyle quickly left while Speed continued to say goodbye to Jude.

---------------

"How was the studio?" Eric Spiederman asked his fiancée as she walked in the house.

"He hates me." Anna said as she busted into tears.

"Honey, I doubt he hates you." Eric said as he wrapped his arms around Anna.

"He does, I know he does. I blew it once again. I got there and was so nervous and couldn't act as myself. I started acting like everyone expects a blonde sorority girl to act. I blew it, I just wanted your kids to like me and now they hate me." Anna cried.

"Just let them get to know you, and you have nothing to worry about. I love you as you are and if you would just be your true self, and not what you think people expect, things would be fine." Eric told Anna.

"You sound like my dad." Anna complained.

"How about we go out to dinner at your favorite restaurant? We can take the kids for bonding time." Eric suggested.

"No, I am going to my room and locking myself in it until I can figure out a way to make your kids like me." Anna said as she ran up the stairs still upset.

Eric just stood there and rolled his eyes. Five minutes later, his little girl came skipping downstairs.

"Daddy, dos I's have to go home?" Lynli asked. Since Eric had the day off and his ex wife had wanted the house purely to herself, Eric had both of his kids staying with him.

"No honey, remember you are staying with me all night." Eric said as he picked Lynli up.

"Is Vinnie?" Lynli asked worried about her brother.

"Yes he is." Eric replied as he kissed his daughter's head.

"YAY!" Lynli shouted as she wiggled to get down and ran to watch TV.

Ten minutes later, Speed stormed in the house.

"What is up your ass?" Eric asked as he watched his son stomp through the house.

"_Your_ fiancée, she is embarrassing. I am going to my room and never coming out until she is gone." Speed stated as he stomped upstairs.

"I am going to my room and never coming out!" Lynli shouted as she chased after her brother.

"What are you mad about Lyn?" Eric asked extremely confused now.

"I don'ts know but Vinnie and the Barbie doll did it." Lynli said turning around.

"Her name is Anna. Anna. Ok?" Eric said now getting angry with his son, he knew exactly where his daughter learned that.

"Otay, buts you need to tell Vinnie that." Lynli said as she continued upstairs.

Ten minutes later, Eric heard a door slam and then saw his son come flying down the stairs.

"I thought you were never leaving your room Vin?" Eric asked.

"Barbie is weeping up a storm and I can't stand it. I am staying at 620, I should have been there 20 minutes ago anyways. Good night and tell Lynli I love her." Speed said before he walked out.

"What did I get myself into?" Eric asked himself as he headed back to the kitchen for a drink.

---------------

"Hey, Speed updated his facebook last night with a new pic." Wally said as he surfed the internet as he and Kyle waited in 620 for Speed.

"What is the pic of?" Kyle asked very interested.

"Um, hold on it is loading. It is under my rocking friends album. We haven't taken any have we?" Wally asked as the image loaded.

"Dude, that says it all right there." Kyle said as they looked at the new picture Speed had put up. It was of him and Jude lying on the couch making a funny faces as Jude held the camera up.

"How much do you want to bet there is a pic of them kissing on that camera?" Wally asked.

"I know there is, I just know it." Kyle said as he and Wally suddenly had a new mission.

"Dudes, sorry I am late." Speed said as he ran in 620 causing Kyle and Wally to slam the laptop closed.

---------------

"Wow, I think it has been what, three weeks, since you have been home on a Friday and/or Saturday night ever since you and Speed started dating." Sadie said as she saw her sister lying on the couch watching TV.

"He and the guys are having a guy's night tonight, so no Jude and Speed time." Jude stated a little sad.

"So, how is life between the happy little couple?" Sadie asked as she sat down.

"Not a couple, just two people dating." Jude corrected her sister.

"And why not a couple? You two make out enough." Sadie said.

"Because…I don't know…like, he brought it up a week ago and I sort of pushed it off. Then I brought it up and he kind of did the same thing. Dating is so much fun and we don't have all that stuff to deal with as if we were a couple." Jude said as she thought about it.

"So, you are just dating him to be dating him, no emotions involved?" Sadie asked.

"Yup." Jude said and then quickly said, "Maybe."

"Jude, how do you feel about him?" Sadie asked noticing that her sister was deep in thought.

"Like, I don't know. He is still the same perverted, arrogant jerk but then again he has a whole other side, a sweet and caring side. When he is with just me he is Mr. Perfect but with the guys he is just Speed, the idiot who loves to get in trouble. We have so much fun together whether it is just me and him or if it is all of us. He knows how to make me smile. He is so amazing Sadie, there is so much more to him then meets the eye, and when it is just the two of us in bed, he knows how to make me feel so special and overall, perfect." Jude said as she tried to describe her feelings for Speed.

"Wait, in bed? As you two have done it?" Sadie asked shocked.

"A couple times, yes." Jude said as she started blushing.

"Was he your first?" Sadie asked.

"He was, a year ago." Jude replied as she continued to blush.

"Wow, you really do like him don't you?" Sadie asked.

"More then I realized." Jude stated with a growing smile.

"Wow." Sadie said kind of shocked.

"Sadie, I think I am in love with him. Two weeks ago when he took me to meet his dad he really opened up to me. I saw a whole new side to him that no one even knows exist. I think I love him." Jude said as she realized she was in love.

"Then you need to tell him Jude." Sadie stated.

"I love Vincent Spiederman. I never, ever thought I would say that, but I do." Jude said in shock.

"Well, if this counts for anything, I think he is a great guy who loves my sister. Even if he is an arrogant, perverted idiot most of the time." Sadie said as she saw Jude smile.

"Sadie, I am in love." Jude stated as she sat there with a huge smile. "How do I tell him?"

---------------

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jude asked as she saw Speed walk into her room on a Saturday night.

"I came to see you my princess." Speed replied as she walked over to the bed.

"I thought you were grounded." Jude stated as she sat up.

"I was, but my mom and Alec watched _Superbad_ last night and they ungrounded me because they found it hilarious. My mom felt that a week was long enough, even though she doesn't know I spent all last weekend with you and that I snuck out last night for a band night. These are the moments I love her never being home. But yea, no more being grounded for me. Kyle's mom is making him finish the weekend and Wally's dad let him go from the beginning since he has seen far worse and thought it was pretty hilarious." Speed explained as he sat down on the bed.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jude asked as Speed leaned over and gave her a simple kiss.

"Sadie left with your dad for a grocery run." Speed said with a smirk as Jude pulled him down beside her.

---------------

"It is so nice out." Speed said as he and Jude took a late night stroll around the block.

"It is." Jude replied as she swung her and Speed's hands.

"Hey Jude, I want to tell you something." Speed said a little nervous as they ended back up at Jude's house.

"What?" Jude asked.

"Jude, I love you." Speed said as Jude stood there frozen.

"Jude, did you hear me?" Speed asked after a minute of silence.

Jude just stared at Speed, she was not expecting that. She wanted to scream that she loved him too, but she couldn't form the words.

"Forget it." Speed said as he walked off with a broken heart a few minutes later.

---------------

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Kyle screamed at Jude when Speed didn't show up for band practice the fourth day in a row.

"Nothing!" Jude shouted back.

"Oh yea, like I am going to believe that. I am not a fucking idiot Jude, you had to do something to piss him off because he talks to me and Wally, just not you." Kyle shouted back.

"I did nothing you dumb ass so stop yelling at me!" Jude shouted back at Kyle. She wasn't lying, she did nothing and that is what got her into this mess.

"Will you two stop it already?" Wally shouted as he stepped in between Kyle and Jude.

"The fuckin' whore is lying to us, she _had_ to of done something to piss Speed off like this." Kyle said as Wally stood in between them.

"I did nothing, maybe there is something at the studio that is causing him not to come you dumb ass!" Jude stated.

"Ok, we don't know what is up with Speed, but we can't record with every other word being _fucking_ or _dumb ass_. Quincy said we are to go home." Wally said.

"I am out." Jude said storming off.

"You fucking idiot, why did you do that?" Wally shouted as she smacked Kyle.

"Dude, pissing Jude off usually gets stuff out of her but I got nothing. Absolutely nothing." Kyle said as he sat down.

"Dude, you went about it the wrong way, but then again what if she did nothing?" Wally replied.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"What if he told her something huge and she did nothing in return?" Wally stated.

"Fuck, I bet that is what happened." Kyle said.

"We better go talk to him, but we can't let him know we know. Do you think he is home?" Wally asked.

"I am betting he is at home lying in bed with Lynli as she colors or watched television." Kyle said as he and Wally got up to leave. **and review ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the final chapter of _Getting Her Back_. In this chapter, you will see that first impressions aren't always true (like for Anna). I hope you like this chapter.  
Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys make me smile with your reviews :)  
There is an epilogue, I hope to get it out before next Friday. It basically depends on how much longer my cold last :(  
Now, read, enjoy, and review! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Shouldn't you be out with Jude?" Anna asked as she saw Speed lying on the couch with his face under a pillow one night.

"And shouldn't you be fucking my dad?" Speed replied.

"Ok, I know you don't like me. I am not stupid like you think. Maybe if you got to know me you would see me different, but I can't force you to do that." Anna said as she started to walk away.

"Fine, let's talk since Dad and Lynli won't be home for a while." Speed said not sounding too excited.

"Fine, what shall we talk about?" Anna asked as she sat in a chair.

"Tell me about yourself." Speed stated.

"You know, I answer a question, I get to ask one in return, right?" Anna asked.

"I figured, now answer." Speed said with his head still under the pillow.

"Ok, I am twenty-two and about to graduate from college with a degree in forensic accounting; me and numbers just clicked for some reason. I am in a sorority as you know and I use to play tennis for the school up until I broke my ankle last year in a match. I am in the top ten percent of my class and was third runner up for valedictorian in high school. I have one brother who is six years older then me and my parent's are very supportive of me in all aspects and I am grateful for that. My mom and dad are divorced and I can say I have had about every type of step mom and step dad out there. My dad is on his seventh wife and my mom is single after her fifth divorce six months ago. My brother has a relationship like you and your parents. He blames them for everything and claims they screwed up his life and don't care, which is all untrue. He sometimes resents me by saying our parents learned from all the mistakes made with him and I was too young to understand things; probably how you feel with Lynli. My brother is my best friend because he always looked after me and protected me. He actually beat up three boys because they made fun of me when I was around five and pushed me into a mud puddle ruining my brand new dress. One of my biggest flaws is that I want everyone to except me and sometimes I think if I fit that stereotype I look like, people will like me. About two years ago I fell head over heels in love with this guy named Chad. I thought he was the one, I was madly in love with him. Eleven months into the relationship, my best friend had his baby. I did not know until the day the child was born that it was Chad's and that he had been cheating on me ten out of the eleven months. I was devastated and put on suicide watch for four months over that. The girl had the nerve to ask me to be the godmother and wanted me to pretend nothing happened. Then about seven months ago when I was on an internship, I met your dad. We really hit it off, at first I was so hesitant because he was older then me, but I gave him a chance. I fell for him quickly too and with him, everything is different. Sometimes I look back at Chad and don't know if it was true love, because it is not what your dad and I have. He is a great guy and he loves you and Lynli so much. He brags about how he has this terrific son and the sweetest daughter like no other. He has about six pictures of you guys just on his desk in his office." Anna said.

"Wow." Speed said, that was all he could manage to get out. Anna was **nothing** like he thought.

"Yea, not who you thought I was, am I?" Anna asked.

"No, you aren't. Sorry. Just curious, do you know how much my dad is worth." Speed mumbled.

"Actually, no I don't. That isn't important to me. Now my mother would disagree. Both my parents have money; my mom's is from all her divorce settlements and my dad has learned the art of fine tuned pre-nup being that he is a lawyer." Anna stated.

"I see, just had to ask, you know?" Speed said.

"I know, you want to tell me?" Anna asked laughing.

"If I knew, I would, but I know it isn't what he appears to be worth. He does pay my mom a lot for me and Lynli." Speed stated.

"So, what is up with you and Jude?" Anna asked changing the subject.

"Well, you know we dated before and broke up. Then we were friends but I still liked her… a lot. So we decided to like a month ago after she kissed me. It was great and we were going to decide what we wanted after a week or two. We kept putting it off because everything was so perfect. Then, last week I told her I loved her as we walked around outside after spending some time together…in her room… and she said nothing." Speed explained.

"Nothing?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, she didn't move, she didn't speak, and I don't think she even blinked." Speed stated.

"Girl sounds like she was surprised and scared." Anna stated.

"I don't think she feels the same as I do, so I left." Speed replied.

"I don't know, I saw the way she looked at you. It is sort of like me and your dad." Anna said.

"Do I really need to hear this?" Speed asked a little annoyed.

"I guess not, but the situation is similar." Anna said.

"Tell me." Speed said in defeat.

"Ok then." Anna said with a big smile. "Your dad and I were out to eat and we were having a great night. The day before a friend of mine had made a comment about how I was so in love with your dad. At first I was saying I wasn't, then it hit me, I was in love. That night as he dropped me off at my dad's house and I invited him in for a while, and banish all those dirty thoughts Vin. As we sat on the couch, he whispered _I love you_. Of course, inside my head I was screaming I love you back, but it was so unexpected and I couldn't form a thought. But for some reason, your dad understood and didn't run off like someone I know." Anna said looking right at Speed.

Speed just glared at her.

"What did she say to you earlier that night?" Anna asked.

"Why do you care?" Speed replied.

"Because whether you like it or not we are going to be family, plus before I sort of moved in here I lived with all girls. I am an expert in the girl drama and boy drama department whether I like it or not." Anna stated.

"Before we took that walk, she had told me I made her feel complete and safe. She said lying in my arms was one of the best feelings and that she would never forget these moments between us." Speed told Anna.

"Hm, I am going to say she was shocked to hear the _I love you_, but she wanted it. Your description sounds like a girl in love, now, is she into the casual sex thing?" Anna asked.

"Does it matter?" Speed replied.

"Yes it does." Anna stated.

"No, she has only been with me." Speed told her.

"Ok, I am going to come up with the best plan to get her back." Anna said with a smirk.

"Why me getting her back and not the other way around?" Speed asked quickly.

"Because you walked away from her and told her to forget it." Anna said as she stood up.

"Oh." Speed replied.

"We will talk out a plan tomorrow ok? And just so you know, I don't want to be your mother and I know you won't accept me as one. I could never accept any of my step mom's, but I do want to be your friend, I really do. So just give me a chance; that is all I am asking for." Anna said before she left the room.

"Anna! I know how you can get Lynli to like you." Speed shouted feeling as if he owed her something.

---------------

"Dos I looks perty?" Lynli asked as she stood in front of Speed, Kyle and Wally.

"Gorgeous." Speed replied.

"Absolutely beautiful." Wally stated.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend you little cutie?" Kyle asked Lynli causing her to blush.

"Dos you think the big girls will like me?" Lynli asked as she ran over to her toy box.

"Of course they will." Speed said as Kyle and Wally agreed.

It had been less then a week since Speed and Anna had had a little talk. Speed had told Anna there was one thing his little sister always wanted and that was a real tea party with _big__girls_. Anna saw that as her chance to win Lynli over and arranged to have a tea party with six of her friends and their old Barbie dolls at the country club.

Right now, Speed, Kyle, and Wally had just got done getting Lynli all dressed up for her tea party.

"What Barbie should I take?" Lynli asked as she laid out three dolls not knowing which one to pick.

"I like this one." Kyle said picking up the doll with hair like Lynli's.

"I dos too." Lynli said with a smile.

"Now, does it have a dress like yours?" Wally asked.

"Yes, Vinnie, gets me the dress." Lynli yelled at her brother.

"What do you say?" Speed asked.

"Pwease." Lynli said with a pout.

"Ok, I will get you the dress but you need to go brush your teeth with Wally, ok?" Speed asked.

"Let's go Wally." Lynli said as she grabbed Wally's hand and drug him to her bathroom.

"How did I get tricked into spending an hour getting a little four year old dressed for a tea party?" Kyle asked.

"Because Lynli sniffling while begging gets you every time and the fact you will get to see six sorority girls." Speed replied as he sorted through Barbie dresses.

"They better be easy, single, and hot." Kyle mumbled.

---------------

"Vinnie, thank you so much for this. She had a blast and all my friends love her." Anna said as Speed came back to get his little sister, without Kyle and Wally. Though Kyle was extremely hard to get out of the country club once he saw all the sorority girls, Wally and Speed managed it.

"No problem, I knew this was something she would like and it looks like she is having a lot of fun still." Speed replied as he looked over at Lynli playing with two of Anna's friends.

"Seriously thank you a lot. I also have the plan to get Jude back finalized, I think it is like my best plan ever" Anna restated as she hugged Speed.

"Vinnie! Comes here!" Lynli shouted once she saw her brother. Speed couldn't help but smile once he saw how happy his little sister was.

"Coming Lynli." Speed said as he and Anna walked over to the table. She wasn't really that bad at all.

---------------

"Why are we at Jude's gig if you are not talking to her and haven't been for like two and a half weeks?" Kyle asked as SME walked into a small club.

"I need to see her and apologize for what I have done." Speed said.

"Whatever." Wally replied.

"Really, my sisters could have got us into the strip club but we end up here." Kyle complained.

"Dude, your sisters are probably the two hottest girls to walk the planet, but wouldn't it be odd to go to the club they strip at while they are there?" Wally asked as Speed agreed.

Kyle's family was a little different then most Speed and Wally had learned in middle school. Kyle's mom was a lovely lady, but most mothers didn't want their kids near her because she use to be a stripper and was featured in Playboy at the age of nineteen. She was a very liberal person and loved plastic surgery. Then there was Kyle's twin sister, Lina and Nina, who were twenty-three and strippers just like their mother was. Lastly was Kyle's dad who remained a mystery to most people. Speed and Wally knew him, but not so well. Despite the outside appearance of Kyle's family, they were genuinely great people and Wally and Speed loved hanging out at Kyle's house.

"Nah, they are just bartending tonight, which is why they would get us in. Lina said come any time and the bouncer would let us slide. She did him last night, so we have about a week to use it to our advantage." Kyle said like it was no big deal and Wally and Speed just looked at each other and went on.

"VINNIE!" SME heard someone shout.

"There is your new mommy!" Wally stated like he was overly excited.

"Hey Anna." Speed said as he hugged Anna.

"So is everything ago?" Anna asked.

"I think so." Speed replied.

"Good, I am going to go hang out with my friends. Call if you need me for anything, even money. I have your dad's card tonight. If I don't see you later on tonight, I will see you at dinner Saturday." Anna said.

"Alright." Speed said as he kissed Anna on the cheek and she walked off.

"Woah, what just happened?" Kyle asked shocked.

"Dad took Lynli out a week or so ago and I got to know her a lot better. Did you know that she is majoring in forensic accounting and is in the top of her class? She was in an eleven month relationship before my dad and that it ended with her best friend giving birth to that guy's baby?" Speed asked.

"No." Kyle and Wally stated.

"She is really cool actually. I like her surprisingly and I think she might be what my dad needs. Lynli finally is liking her after she learned how to play her version of tic tac toe and the tea party." Speed replied.

"Does she have any hot single friends that would want to date a hot drummer like me?" Kyle asked quickly.

"Are you gay?" Wally asked.

"No." Kyle snapped.

"There is your answer." Speed said laughing as he high-five Wally who was laughing just as hard.

"Hey everyone, I am Jude Harrison. Thanks or coming out. Tonight I would like to start off with a new song called _Head Over Heals_, I wrote it for this very special person. This is for you, and you know who you are." Jude said before she started playing.

_"I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it_

_You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was_

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service_

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

_You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience_

_You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long_

_I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now_

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_" (Alanis Morissette, Head Over Feet)

When Jude was done, Speed was speechless. Did this mean Jude felt the same or was it for someone else? He didn't know, but all he knew was he wanted to leave as soon as he could, but Kyle and Wally were wanting to stay after meeting Anna's friends who were single and one took a liking to Kyle's tattoo.

---------------

Speed was walking down the street heading home. Jude had finished and Kyle and Wally were not ready to leave. So he decided to walk home. It was a nice night out.

"Speed! Wait! I need to talk to you!" Jude shouted as she chased Speed down the street.

She had seen him leave and she wanted, no needed, to talk to him.

"What?" Speed asked as he stopped.

"I love you." Jude said with a smile as soon as Speed turned around.

"What?" Speed asked not sure if he heard her right.

"I love you. I really do." Jude said as she jumped in Speed's arms and kissed him. "But there is something I should tell you…" Jude stated.

"Later, let's go home." Speed said as he kissed Jude again. "I love you." Speed said knowing this time the feeling was returned.

---------------

"I am sorry for not responding when you told me you loved me." Jude said as she and Speed laid in Speed's bed at his dad's house.

"It is ok, after some talking with Anna, I realized you were shocked." Speed replied as he kissed her again.

"I was, but I should have said something, anything, not just stood there. But I got lucky and you took me back." Jude stated.

"So, are we officially girlfriend and boyfriend now?" Speed asked.

"Yes we are and we will tell the guy's next weekend, ok?" Jude replied.

"Perfect." Speed said as he kissed Jude again.

"Wait, did you say Anna?" Jude asked pulling away.

"Uh yea, I sort of made nice with her and she is awesome. You would love her once you get to know her, away from the sorority whore image she puts on." Speed said with a not so confident smile.

Jude just looked at him not knowing how to react to that statement by her**boyfriend**.

---------------

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Kyle and Wally knew that everything between Jude and Speed was back to normal though they had not said anything to them. They had only saw Speed at school since he left the club and Jude chased him down. The only thing that confused them was that Jude was still acting weird. She wasn't herself and kept running out of class unexpectedly, only to return as nothing was wrong. It was really making them wonder, and it didn't help that Speed was always replying _I don't know_ and being impossible.

Kyle and Wally knew for sure that Jude and Speed were together again because they saw them exchange a kiss at G-Major.

"I think Jude might be knocked up." Wally whispered to Kyle as they walked around Jude's room looking for any possible clues to why she would be acting weird.

"That or she is on drugs." Kyle said as he held up a pill bottle.

"Dude, those are vitamins. Read the label." Wally said rolling his eyes.

"But she could be hiding drugs in here." Kyle insisted.

"Those are vitamins." Wally said as he and Kyle looked at them.

"I don't think she is knocked up though, that requires sex and I highly doubt she let Speed hit it. We would know too." Kyle stated.

"I was thinking the same thing until I heard her puking her guts out this morning." Wally replied.

"Wait, didn't she have a cold last week?" Kyle asked.

"Yea, she did." Wally stated.

"She has the flu but can't miss school because she was already missed so much." Kyle said in a 'duh' tone.

"Nice observation." Wally said.

Kyle and Wally kept searching around Jude's room and ended up in the bathroom.

"Oh my god." Wally said as he and Kyle stood in Jude's bathroom.

"You don't think?" Kyle asked as he pointed to three sticks in Jude's drawer.

"It is positive, all three of them." Wally stated.

"Shit, I hear someone. We need to get out." Kyle said panicking as he and Wally quickly ran down the hallway.

They made it out unnoticed and ran around to the side of the house by Jude's window. They could hear her walk in her bathroom and open the drawer since the window was open.

"I really need to tell him." Jude mumbled and that gave Wally and Kyle all the information they needed.

---------------

"Hey, Jude, what was it you wanted to tell me over the weekend?" Speed asked as he laid on Jude's couch in her bedroom as she got ready. It was a Friday night and they were going to tell Kyle and Wally about them.

"Um, oh yea." Jude said walking out of the bathroom nervously.

"So, what was it?" Speed asked as he continued to toss the pillow up and down.

"I am sort of pregnant." Jude stated like it was no big deal.

"What?!" Speed shouted as he fell off the couch.

"Um, about a month ago you and I sort of created a little baby that is growing inside of me." Jude said as her hormones kicked in and she started to cry.

"Oh my god." Speed mumbled as he looked at Jude.

"I am sorry Speed." Jude said as the tears came out.

"Sshh, it is going to be ok. I am sorry I did this to you." Speed said walking over to Jude after a minute. Millions of thoughts flooded him mind, but the main one was that he did this to her.

"We both did it." Jude said as she clung to Speed.

"Are you positive?" Speed asked.

"I went to the doctor's yesterday and he confirmed it." Jude replied. "What now?"

"Marriage? Engagement? I don't know." Speed said.

"I don't want to get married just because I am pregnant." Jude said as she pushed Speed away.

"Then we won't get married. I was just making suggestions." Speed said in defense.

"But you want to marry me?" Jude asked.

"Some day, yes I do. I just, damn it, I don't know Jude. I never expected this. I just want to punch something." Speed shouted.

"Speed, I am scared." Jude admitted.

"I am too, but at least you know you have someone who will stick beside you through it all, right? I just want to say the right thing but I don't know what that is Jude, which is why I said getting married. I love you and this is affecting both of us. I promise to be here till the end Jude. Our baby is going to be loved and have both of its parents there. It will not have to deal with what I did, I promise." Speed said as he held onto Jude.

"You just said all the right stuff Speed, you really did." Jude replied feeling a little better once Speed said that.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" Speed asked after a few minutes.

"Oh." Jude replied not thinking about that little factor.

---------------

It was a Saturday night, but just not any Saturday night. This was _the_ night that Jude and Speed were telling everyone of the pregnancy and letting them know they were an actual couple.

Jude and Speed were sitting at a large round table in the private party room of Speed's dad's country club. Anna had figured out Jude and Speed's situation on her own and by accident. She also offered to help Jude and Speed with this, therefore, she got the club party room for this event. If there was screaming, no one would hear, if everyone was mad, there was alcohol to be therapy.

Right now, Jude sat beside Speed and Sadie. Also at the table there was Speed's mom and her boyfriend, his dad and Anna and Lynli. Jude's mom and Don were there as well as Stuart and Yvette. Sadie and Kwest, Kyle, and Wally were all in attendance as well.

"So, Speed, what is all this about?" Speed's mom asked a little annoyed.

"Now?" Speed whispered to Jude who nodded her head. "Everyone, we have an announcement."

"Oh boy." Kyle said with a slight smirk to Wally.

"First of all, Jude and I would like to say that we are an official couple." Speed stated.

"What does that mean?" Lynli asked.

"Vinnie is Jude's boyfriend." Anna told the little four year old.

"YAY!!" Lynli shouted as she clapped her hands.

"We were so right." Wally said to Kyle who nodded in agreement.

"That isn't it." Speed stated as everyone suddenly got quiet.

"I am…I am…I am…pregnant." Jude said quietly.

"That is funny, I just thought she said she was pregnant." Stuart said laughing as he took a drink of his wine.

"Stuart, I think she did say that." Victoria said in shock.

"Oh my god, Vinnie say it is a joke like usual." Speed's mom said in panic.

"It is the truth mom, Jude and I are having a baby." Speed said as he avoided his mom's gaze.

"This can't be happening, they are too young." Victoria said.

"We are keeping the baby as well." Jude said as Speed wrapped his arm around and held her tighter to him.

"If you ever need anything, I am here." Anna said speaking up as everyone glared at her.

"We are here too." Kyle said motioning to him and Wally.

"I will help you two as well." Sadie said joining in and leaving all the parents in shock.

"We are having a baby." Jude said as she let the tears loose.

She was seventeen, pregnant, and scared. The only thing that eased her fears was that she knew she had a supportive boyfriend; and she had got him back.

**-The end-  
**

"Kyle, I think we are forgetting to tell them something." Wally states.

"Why Wally, I believe you are right. They need to review." Kyle replies.

"Exactly." Wally says in agreement.

"So be cool like us, and review!" Kyle and Wally shout together. :)


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Here is the last update for **_**Getting Her Back**_**. Sad? I know. This epilogue did not turn out exactly how I had it imagined but is gives it closure. I hope you enjoy it and thank you to the readers and even more thanks to those who reviewed!  
Also, be on the lookout for a new one-shot tomorrow called **_**The Valentine Mystery.**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

**---4 Years Later--**

"When is my mommy and daddy going to be home?" A little three year old girl with strawberry blonde hair asked as she ran into the main room. She stood there looking at her aunt with her hair pulled up in two little pig tails that curled under. She had on pink tights with hearts on them, a denim skirt, a black sweater, and little black Ugg boots.

"I don't know Jasia, I told you that ten minutes ago." An eight and a half year old Lynli snapped as she tried to do her homework. Lynli had grown a lot over the past four years. Her hair was still the same blonde, only longer with little curls. She looked a lot like the cute little four year old Lynli, only older.

"Sworry." Jasia said as she left the room.

-Ten minutes later-

"When is my mommy and daddy going to be home?" A little three year old boy with dark blonde hair asked. He stood there curiously as he saw his sister in the other room peaking around the corner. He had on blue jeans, his favorite sneakers, and a long sleeved black shirt with a guitar on it.

"MOM!" Lynli shouted.

"What sweetie?" Lynli's mother, Jane Spiederman asked.

"The babies won't leave me alone and I am trying to do my homework." Lynli complained.

"Jasia and Ryan, come here." Jane said.

"Yes Grammy?" Jasia and Ryan replied as the both entered the room.

"What did I tell you two about bugging Lynli?" Jane asked.

"Wes sworry." Ryan stated.

"Ok, I want you two to go grab your jackets so we can go bye-bye and pick mommy and daddy up." Jane said.

"YAY!" Ryan and Jasia squealed as they took off.

"Lynli, sweetie, I need you to go get your jacket and make sure they get their's on. Ok?" Jane asked her daughter.

"Ok." Lynli said as she sulked off.

**--Meanwhile--**

"Twenty minutes and we are home!" Kyle shouted as he, Wally, Jude and Speed sat on a tour bus.

"I know, three months of touring is great, but nothing compares to being at home." Speed stated.

"I just can't wait to see my babies, three weeks is so hard when they are so young." Jude stated.

"I know honey, I miss them too. At least my mom flew them in to see us every few weeks." Speed said kissing the side of Jude's head.

"So, what is the first thing everyone is doing when we get off the bus?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Proposing to Mandy." Wally stated.

"Wally you are twenty-one and haven't been together for a year." Jude said.

"Hey, like you should talk." Wally stated.

"Dude, she is right though." Kyle reasoned.

"But she wants a long engagement, like two years, so it all works. I love her." Wally argued.

"Whatever, Jude?" Kyle said.

"Hugging my babies." Jude said with a smile as she thought about her two toddlers back home.

"Speed?" Kyle asked.

"Hugging what ever baby Jude doesn't have, then if she has both I better hit up the little sister." Speed said. "And you Kyle?"

"Praying that Monica is there, we left on bad terms, but I love her." Kyle said.

"Ew." Was all Wally managed.

"I just want to be home." Speed said as he looked out the window.

-**-Back In Toronto--**

"Grammy Anna! Grammy Anna!" Jasia shouted as she spotted her step-grandma.

"Hey cutie!" Anna said happily as she hugged the little girl.

"Mommy and daddy is coming home!" Jasia stated excitedly.

"I know." Anna replied with a smile as she watched the little girl bounce around with a huge smile.

Everyone was standing inside G-Major waiting for the homecoming of Jude and SME. They had been away for three months touring. Inside the lobby was Kyle's parents, Wally's parents and sister, Jude's dad and step mom, Jude's mom and step dad, Speed's mom and her new boyfriend, Speed's dad and Anna, Lynli, Wally's girlfriend Mandy, Wally's cousin Monica, Sadie and Kwest, and a few other people. But no one could forget the two little bouncing three year olds, Jude and Speed's twins, Jasia and Ryan.

"Hello Jane." Anna said as she saw Jane, Lynli, and Ryan approach.

"Anna." Jane said in a monotone voice.

"Hey Lynli, Ryan." Anna said with a smile.

"Anna, your belly is getting bigger." Lynli pointed out.

"I know Lynli." Anna said with a sad expression as she looked at her six month pregnant belly.

"How does it feel to have your first child be three years younger then your grandchildren?" Jane asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, how does it feel to be as old as you are with no husband and just flings with a nearly nine year old daughter, a twenty-one year old son, and two grandchildren living at home full time?" Anna shot back.

"I see the bus!" Lynli shouted as she looked out a window.

Everyone quickly gathered around the entrance waiting impatiently for SME and Jude to appear.

"WELCOME HOME!" Everyone shouted as Wally and Kyle walked through the door.

"Thanks guys!" Kyle said.

"Where is mommy and daddy Uncle Wally?" Ryan asked as he tugged on Wally's pants.

"They are coming buddy, I promise." Wally said as he picked the little boy up and gave him a hug before setting him down by Jasia and Lynli.

"Now everyone, here are Mr. and Mrs. Vin Spiederman!" Kyle shouted as Jude and Speed came walking through the door holding hands.

"Mr and Mrs.?" Victoria said to Jane.

"I was thinking the same thing, I was hoping for an engagement confirmation." Jane replied.

"My babies!" Jude shouted as soon as she spotted the twins. She instantly dropped her bags and Speed's hand as she took off to Ryan and Jasia and wrapped her arms around them.

Speed looked at Jude who was crying as she held the twins in her arms as she kneeled down on the floor. He couldn't help but smile at his family right there.

"Hey baby sis!" Speed shouted as she saw Lynli standing in the back.

"Vinnie!" Lynli said as she ran and jumped in her brother's arms. The one thing Lynli had a hard time with was the twins and the attention competition she felt there was for Speed's attention.

"I missed you, you know that right?" Speed asked his little sister.

"I missed you two Vinnie." Lynli said as she gave her brother a kiss.

"There is my buddy!" Speed said as she scooped Ryan up after he sat Lynli down.

"I miss Daddy!" Ryan said as he hugged Speed.

"I missed you too. And you too Little Miss Jasia." Speed said as he leaned over and kissed his daughter, who Jude was holding.

"Look at the happy family." Eric Spiederman stated.

"Hey dad, mom, Anna, we missed you guys." Speed said.

"We missed you too!" Anna squealed as she hugged Speed.

"Hey, Speed, look." Jude said motioning over to Wally.

Speed looked over at his best friend to see him down on one knee with a ring. Next thing they noticed, Mandy was jumping up and down screaming "YES!"

"She said yes." Speed said with a smirk.

"And Kyle and Monica are back together." Jude stated as she pointed over to Kyle who was making out with Wally's cousin in a corner.

"Nice." Speed said as he quickly looked away.

"So, Jude, what was with the Mr. and Mrs. Spiederman thing?" Sadie asked curiously.

"Well, you know how they say that what happens in Vega stays in Vegas?" Jude asked as she still held Jasia close to her.

"Yes." Everyone stated.

"Well, not _everything_ is staying in Vegas, right honey?" Jude asked Speed.

"Correct my _wife_." Speed said as he and Jude held up their left hands.

"Oh." Sadie gasped.

"My." Anna whispered.

"God." Victoria and Jane finished.

"How? When? Why?" Eric asked as Stuart nodded.

"Ok, so we all know that the tabloids had use engaged twenty-seven times. Well, none of those times were true. Speed did propose around the fifteenth time, but never what the tabloids said. We were keeping it secret. Then when we hit Vegas, we all decided to get completely wasted. Well, as Jude, Kyle, Wally, and I stumbled back to our hotel we passed a twenty-four hour chapel that was affiliated with our hotel. Kyle said we should get married and Jude looked at me and said let's get married. I wake up the next morning in some honeymoon suite with Jude and we are both wearing these tacky wedding bans and on the floor was our marriage certificate." Speed explained.

"You forgot Kyle and Wally." Jude stated.

"Oh yes, Kyle was asleep in the heart shaped bathtub while Wally slept in the shower." Speed said with a laugh.

"Anyways, Speed and I talked it over and decided we knew marriage would happen sooner or later, later was what we thought. We decided to stay married and not annul it just so we could have some traditional wedding at home. It kind of fit us in a way. So we woke Kyle and Wally, who had a video of it, and we all watched it and laughed hysterically. Kyle was the best man while Wally was my maid of honor. A drag queen caught my bouquet and picked Kyle up wanting to marry him next. It was great, I wish I wasn't so wasted that I can't remember it. Anyway, the next day, Speed and I went and bought real wedding bands, which we have now. So there you go, and yes we did make copies of the hysterical wedding video for everyone." Jude finished.

"Oh, we do want to have a reception with family and friends." Speed added.

"Mommy, what's marriage?" Jasia asked confused by her parent's story.

"Sweetie, it means that Mommy and Daddy are married." Jude replied.

"Married?" Ryan asked not completely sure.

"Mommy, you, Jasia, and me are going to move into our own house with no Lynli or Grandma." Speed stated to his son.

"We are? Dos I gets my own room?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"I think we can manage that." Jude said with a laugh as she kissed Ryan's cheek.

Everyone just looked at them shocked and not knowing what to say. Marriage and moving out all in twenty minutes was a lot to handle.

"Surprising isn't it?" Wally asked as he and Kyle walked over.

"Very." Everyone said in agreement.

"Who would have thought that at seventeen when Speed knocked Jude up, that four years later they would happily have adorable twins and be married in Vegas?" Kyle asked.

"I got the girl I love back and now we have a perfect little family. We don't need anything else, our two kids are just perfect." Speed said as he looked at the little boy in his arms and then at his beautiful wife who was holding their little girl. Everything was perfect.

"Heh, that might be changing in seven months." Jude said with an innocent little smirk as Speed froze.

Yes, everything was perfect with Jude and Vin Spiederman.** and even more if you review one last time ;)  
**


End file.
